College Days
by Vanity247
Summary: Edward Elric has graduated from high school and on the same day received a letter saying that he has been expected to a college called; University of Central City in a big city called, you've guessed it, Central. The rest of the summery inside. RoyxED AU
1. New life, new friends, new enemies

Author's Note: This is a fanfic I've been wanting to do for a long time, but never came around because A: I'm such a yaoi fan, its hard to write this down in details without going in a fangirl mode, you know what I mean? And B: a lot of stuff is going on in life like going to school and such, so yeah. Plus, I'm not the quickest typist in the world ether.

This fanfic is an AU and in a timeline like ours, only central city is more like… think of New York City, like that.

Anyway, here some list and full summery of the fanfic story.

Rating: R-NC17 (Just to give you a heads-up and also to be safe. Some chapters will be rated PG13, depending on how the story is going and also depending how you readers look at it.)

Type: Yaoi, AU, humor, drama, romance, etc.

Partings: Roy/Ed, eventual Ed/Roy, for now Roy does all the action.

Warnings: Strong language (Ed), OOCness (I'm trying to keep the FMA gang in their character while some parts or most will be OOC), sex scene (not in this chapter, but further in the story), violence (in some Chapters, for now this one has some violence), and some smut (not in this chapter, but in later chapters).

Summery: Edward Elric has graduated from high school and on the same day received a letter saying that he has been expected to a college called; University of

Central City in a big city called, you've guessed it, Central. There Edward made some new friends, as well as enemies while living a new life on his own. But all that changed when he met a man with dark raven hair who for some reason pisses him off just at the sight of him, but at the sometime feels a little something… extra, and he has no idea why or what it is. Another thing about this man is that he is his English teacher. How will things turn out between these two, a freshmen student and a college professor? Probably something not good… or is it. ;D

I don't own any FMA characters, only the ones I created, so don't sue me for that. If you don't like yaoi, then simply don't read and move on.

For those of you that do, enjoy.

P.S. I almost forgot to mention this, Edward has real limbs and Alphonse has a body. There is no alchemy or homunculi's in here whatsoever; it is an AU fanfic after all. Also, Ed has a dream of becoming a well known singer someday and has a talent for it too. (We all know his voice actor Vic Mignogna is an awesome singer right? So I figure 'If he can sing, so can Ed'.)

Also, when you see the lines cutting in sections, it ether means time leaped or the scene had changed, just so you know.

Please excuse me for any of my spelling and grammar error.

Edited: 6/29/11

* * *

College Days

**Chapter 1:**

**New life, new friends, new enemies and a whole new affection.**

Somewhere in the countryside in a town call: Risembool is a school filled with high schoolers sitting in folded chars outside in a small, but not a very small football field while their families and friends applaud at the sideline, watching very proudly of their sons and daughters reviving their diploma from the principal on the built outdoor stage. The principal gave the last diploma to a female graduate, bowing in respect before turning back to her set.

"And Samantha Goodwin."

The crowd who know the girl cheered happily as she walked back to her seat.

"Well, as your principal of Risembool High, I would like to say; congratulation seniors. You've worked your way from kindergarten to where you are now. You've also brought honor and made your families very proud of succeeding, opening the gate to the real world opportunity for a new life outside of the safety of the school grounds. I don't know what future lies ahead for you, but know this, that whatever it may be, I give you my best wishes and I hope that you can make the best of it for yourself and your families.

Now that this day has come, it is time for me to say my farewells to you all. It has been a pleasure of having you here, even those who I have to deal with some trouble makers, but despite it all, it has been a wonderful year. My final words of advice for my seniors… Never. Stop. Believing. And to keep that in mind, we would like to give one final performance from our most talented singer before we can be dismissed. Can we have him up here please?"

When the principle called up a very well known student up the stage, the crowds of graduating and none graduating students alike went wild when they saw a shot guy dressed in his red and black robe with his hair pulled back into a ponytail instead of his usual braided, go up the steps and over to the center of the stage.

(AN: Apparently he is popular guy in school, especially with the girls. No, he has no power over the girls, they just like the way he sings and the fact that he is cool looking and attractive. Can you blame him?)

The principal brought up his hands to quiet down the noise of cheering crowd.

"As the final part of this ceremony, we would like to have Mr. Elric sing a song for you, so to never forget this day for the rest of your lives. Please give it up to Edward Elric!"

The crowd (mostly girls) cheered to give Ed the confidences to do his best to make this a memorable day for the entire high school graduate's and others. Edward grabbed the microphone and looked out to the crowd with a confident smile on. The students settled down once the music started playing. Edward took a breath and begins to sing.

"Many nights we've prayed  
With no proof anyone could hear  
In our hearts a hopeful song  
We barely understood  
Now we are not afraid  
Although we know there's much to fear  
We were moving mountains  
Long before we knew we could

There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe, somehow you will  
You will when you believe

Easy to despair  
When all you hear is fear and lies  
Easy just to run and hide  
Too frightened to begin  
But if we dare to dare  
Don't wait for answers from the sky  
Each of us can look inside  
And hear this song within

There can be miracles  
When you believe  
Though hope is frail  
It's hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles  
You can achieve  
When you believe, somehow you will  
You will when you believe

They don't always happen when you ask  
And it's easy to give in to your fears  
But when you're blinded by your faith  
Can't see your way clear through the rain  
A small but still resilient voice  
Says hope is very near

Ohhh..."

The crowds of graduate's, friends and families went wild, cheering out to the blonde teen.

(There can be miracles)

(When you believe)

"Though hope is frail (Though hope is frail)  
It's hard to kill (It's hard to kill)  
Who knows what miracles (Who knows what miracles)  
You can achieve (You can achieve)  
When you believe, somehow you will (When you believe, somehow you will)  
(Now you will) Now you will  
You will when you believe (You will when you believe)  
You will when you believe."

Soon the song ended and everybody cheered out to Ed, standing up from their seats while clapping wildly. Edward threw his hat up to the air while the entire graduate's followed his example of happiness of finally moving to a new life outside into the world. The blonde teen's little brother is shooting some video clips of the whole event with his cam while his mother took some pictures with her husband by her side, clapping.

Edward looked up to his family as they waved at his direction, also calling out his name. Ed gave off a big smile, feeling mighty proud of himself for making it this far and waved back to them. Once the ceremony is over and saying some few good byes to their closet friends; which they may or may not see again, before going there separate ways.

* * *

Later that same evening, the Elric family is at a restraint talking happily to one another, laughing and having a good time.

"Oh!" The mother, Trisha, suddenly started. "Edward…"

Ed turned from his little brother to his mom, who sat beside him.

"We've got this in the mail today this morning from all the way from Central." She handed her eldest son the light blue envelope with a seal of a dragon on the upper right corner. "I would have opened it myself, but we figured you are the one to do so."

His father, Hohenheim, nodded in agreement. "This is your moment son; I wished for you the best of luck." He retorted.

Edward nervously opens the envelope, his heart bounding, hopping he got into the college he wanted to go in. He slowly reached in, pulls out the folded paper and ever so slowly unfolds it, gulping a lump in his throat.

"Oh come on brother, the suspense is killing me!" Alphonse said impatiently while feeling worried and exited at the same time.

"Patience Alphonse." Trisha told him calmly. "This is his big moment, let him take his time."

Once Edward unfolded the letter, he begins to read. His family eagerly waited while watching as Ed's golden eyes scans the paper before his locks of hairs fell over them, signaling his family that something is amidst.

"Brother, what's wrong?" Al asked with concern in his tone, but then realized something. "Don't tell me…"

"I… didn't get accepted…"

"Oh Edward…" She started sadly, getting some comfort from her husband.

After all the hard work Edward put into it to go a good college, is all for not. While the family looked down in disappointment, a small smirk creped across Ed's face and started to chuckle before bursting into a laugh.

"Psyhc! I got in!" He showed them the front page of the paper, grinningly. "See."

"Alright Ed!" Al excitedly pumped his fist up into the air, happy that his older brother was approved.

"Oh Edward!" Trisha hugged her son. "I'm so happy for you." She said happily, so happy in fact tears of joy over flowed her eyes. "Oh my big little man is going to college!"

"Mom I'm not a kid anymore and I don't like to be called by that word ether, you know that."

"I know. I'm just over joy!" She wipes away the remaining tears after releasing her son from her bear hug.

"Congratulation Edward, you're finally going into the world and live your own life." Hohenheim said with a smile and placed a hand on Ed's shoulder. "You've made your old man proud son, very proud."

Ed smiled back. "Thanks dad."

"So, when are you leaving brother?" Alphonse asked with some slight sadness in his tone, but is still happy for his brother.

"Tomorrow morning." He simply answered.

"What, so soon?" Both Ed's father and mother stared at him somewhat disbelief, for his eldest son to be leaving home so sudden.

"Well, yeah, the summer semester won't start in the next two days. But I would like attend before then as well get to familiar with my surrounding. You know, prepare myself. Better be safe then sorry as mom always said. What? You thought I was gonna stay for the summer?"

"Actually Edward, we where… but if that's what you want, we support your choice." Trisha retorted, feeling sadden to have her son move out of their home so quickly, yet, still feel happy for Edward to go out and experience the world on his own, after all, every bird gadda leave the nest eventually right?

"Thanks mom." The blondie gave her a smile.

"And make sure you don't get yourself into any trouble brother, because you sometimes attend to do that." Alphonse told to his older bother, grinningly.

(AN: Sometimes I wonder who truly the older brother here is.)

Edward only laughed as the Elric family enjoyed the rest of the evening together for the final time, at least until he comes back to visit during his breaks and holidays.

* * *

An electric train speeds by the field of green grassy meadow to its destination. The sound of the horn broke through the air as it passes. In that train, Edward sat by the window, watching the land passes by before his eyes. While the blonde gazed out to the green field, a small somewhat sadly smile stretched over his lips. He knows he won't be able to see his family very often now, but that doesn't mean he won't stay in contact them. Ed remembered that when he tried to tell his mother this morning just two hours ago.

_*__**Flashback**__*_

_The Elric family is at a train station; Ed's stood in front of it while Trisha is hugging him tightly, as if not wanting to let him go._

"_**I'm going to miss you so much Edward.**__" She sniffed as some tears fell from her eyes and into his shoulders._

"_**Mom, it's only a day away from here. It's not that far off. Plus, not like I won't make any contact with you guys. I promise I'll call once I get there.**__" He reassured his mother, who has finally let him go from her embrace._

"_**Then don't forget to call when you do, okay.**__"_

"_**I won't.**__"_

"_**Bother, don't forget to email me some pictures of your school and the city while you're over there as well, okay.**__"_

"_**Alright.**__" He replied with a smile._

"_**Edward.**__"_

_The short blonde turned to Hohenheim._

"_**Yeah dad?**__"_

"…_**Be safe and don't hesitate to came back home, whatever that reason may be, our home is always open to you, son.**__" He told, also giving a smile to let his son know that he is always welcome to came back home if things didn't workout well in the city._

_Edward smiled, his family are the world to him, his little brother, his mother and father. Without their support, he wouldn't have made it this far. Now he is going to college, live a new life as will see what kind of future will face him. Ed would be devastated if something would have happened to one of them, anything. The loud sound of the horn brought the blonde out of his thoughts as he realized the train is about to leave at any minute now._

"_**You better get on Edward or otherwise you have to wait till the next one.**__" Trisha said._

"_**Right.**__" He retorted, getting on bored._

"_**Remember; don't forget to call once you get there.**__" Alphonse reminded._

"_**Don't worry, I won't forget.**__" Ed gave his little brother a thumb up in reassurance, grinning._

"_**Good.**__" Al returned a thumb up back, also grinning._

_Once that is said, Edward stepped back and the door close between him and his family. The train gave off another load whistle, signaling the bystanders to stand back and slowly, the train started to depart. Ed gave one final wave to his family and they waved back just before disappearing from the distance._

_*__**End of Flashback**__*_

Edward sat in his spot by the window while reading a book to pass time. It has already been five hours since leaving his family behind. Ed would look up from his book once in awhile to gaze out as the land changed from grassy meadow to passing some woods to seeing buildings of some towns. He went back to reading his book as the day flies by with out him realizing it. Once the blonde young men noticed that it is already nightfall, he put his book back in his travel bag and leaned against the window. Edward eyes begin to drop as he stared out into the dark scenery passing by and up to the night sky. The stars glitter beautifully this time of night. He is going to be missing it, because once Ed gets in the big city, you won't be able to see any stars from all the lights. Soon, the Edward has fallen asleep and stayed that way for the rest of the trip.

Hours later, the morning light shines thought the open glass window and hitting upon Ed's sleepy face. He rubbed his eyes and slowly lifted his eyelids.

'_What time is it?_' He asked himself in thought, yawning; Edward looked down at his wristwatch, reading: 7:25 am.

The young blonde moved his gaze out the window to see some tall buildings passing his vision. Edward looked up at them in amazement, he truly never been to a city before. It looked way better in person then in any pictures, books or magazines in his hometown.

'_So, this is the city._' Ed thought. '_Sure hate to get lost in this place._' A small single sweatdrop fell as he gazes out into the city.

"_Our final stop to Central City Station will be in ten minutes._" A voice from the speaker confirmed Edwards's destination.

He grabbed his travel bag, readying himself for the stop.

* * *

Once dropped off at the train station, Ed took a good look at the sightings around him while stepping out of the building of 'Central City Station'. Tall buildings, billboards, cars driving by and lot's, lot's of people here from that he is use to. While the blonde walked down the concrete stairs, he realized that he has no idea where the college is at in this big place.

'_Okay, now that I'm here… Where do I go from here?_' While Ed in trying to figure out what to do next, someone walked up to him from behind without him knowing.

"Excuse me?"

Edward turned to the owner of the voice and saw an Asian guy with long black hair pulled back into low a ponytail with eyes slit shut, also carrying a traveling bag and a suitcase, just like Ed.

"Um, by any chance, are you going to the University of Central City too?" The guy asked, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Yeah, I am." He replied.

"Ah, then you must know where to go from here, right?" The guy put on a hopeful smile.

"Uh, no actually, I don't. Sorry."

Edward words brought disappointment onto the guy face.

"Oh…"

"Hey I'm just as clueless as you are. I was about to ask someone for directions anyway."

"Great. Mind if I come along since we're both going to the same place?"

"Sure, I could use a company." Edward said with a grin.

"Sweet." The guy said.

Edward spotted a couple walking toward their way.

"Excuse me." He called out to them, getting their attention. "I was wondering if you could tell us where the University of Central City is."

"Sure." The women started. "If you go around that corner over there-" She pointed to her left. "-you'll find a bus that would lead you two all the way there."

"The next one should come at…" The man told as he looked at his watch. "Oh, it should be here right about now."

Ed and the guy eyes went wide. "Thanks!" "Thank you!" Both said at once, springing off to catch their ride.

When the guys turned the corner like the women said, they saw their bus already there taking some customers. Edward and the Asian guy ran as fast as their legs can carry them.

"Hurry, hurry, that bus is about to leave with out us!" Ed shouted.

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying!" The dark haired young men shouted back.

Just before the door closed completely, Ed drew out his arm to stop it from closing and got in, paying the fee, same went for the other guy. They collapsed on the nearest available set and sighed in relief.

"We… made it." The blonde gasped, completely out of breath.

"Yeah… That was a…. close one."

After a minute, both Edward and the new guy had regain control over their breathing patterns back to normal.

"So, what's your name? If we're going to the College together might as well better acquiesce with one another." The short young man stated.

."Right, I'm Lin Yao." He held out his hand.

"Edward Elric." He replied, taking Ling's hand into his and shook it.

"It's an honor to meet you Edward Elric."

Soon, those two became fast friends. Talking about some of their interest and other thing's for the whole trip.

* * *

Edward and Lin arrived at their new school, crowded with college students of first year through seniors. Both the young guys looked on in amazement. The place is huge, heck, its bigger then there previous school. (No duh boys, this is college not high school anymore.)

Ed and Ling stared at one another then back up at the big, tall, clock tower of the campus up front for the world to see.

"Well, since where here let's take a look around, get to now the place." Ling suggested with a shrug.

"Why not, it's not like we got anything better to do at the moment." Ed retorted.

The boys spend the rest of their time exploring the campus grounds and as wall the inside of the large building. They soon found themselves in a huge three floor college liberty room. Edward gazed at his surroundings with astonishment; the places are felled with book, more then any libraries he had ever been to in his home town… but then again, Risembool isn't a very large town compare to this place.

"Amazing." Ed remarked out loud without thinking while wondering towards the nearest shelf, grabbing a book. "College library's has more books then the library in my home town." He flipped through some pages.

"I see you like books. Then you must be a-" Lin started but was cut off short.

"Bookworm?" The young blonde finished for him. "No not really. A real bookworm would always have their noises buried in one and gets obsessed in buying dozens of them whenever they can. Not to mention they don't pay much attention to what's going on around them at times."

"True." He nodded in agreement.

"Excuse me."

The young men turned to see a tall blonde haired guy with his right blue eye covered.

"I was wondering if you happened to know where the dormitory building is." He asked.

"Sorry, can't help you there." Ling responded with a shrug.

"We just barely got here ourselves, so we have no idea." Edward also answered with a shrug.

"Are you two freshmen's too?"

"Yeah, we are. Why?"

The guy smiled. "Because I'm also new here, like you guys."

"Really?" The dark headed said.

The blondie nodded in reply. He then noticed a soft case that looks like it can carry an instrument in Ling's hand.

"Do you play an instrument?"

"Huh? Oh, you mean this?" Ling pointing to the soft bag case. "Yeah I do."

"What kind?" He asked in curiosity.

"Piano. My personal favorite is the keytar."

"What's that?" The young blonde cocked up an eyebrow.

"It's sort of like a guitar, but it haves piano keys on them. It pretty much does like an actual electric one does."

"Ahh."

"You never mention yourself ever playing an instrument back in the bus before." Edward stated, remembering the conversations they had about themselves a while back.

Lin turns to the short blonde. "You've never asked."

Ed blinked, knowing that his new college friend is right; he never did ask if he liked to do anything around that subject.

"Anyway, my name is Russell Tringam. Nice to meet you." The tall blonde held out his hand to them.

"I'm Edward Elric." They shook, and then Russ turned to Ling for him to do the same.

"Lin Yao, it's an honor to meet another college comrade of our levels."

Russell replied with a friendly smile.

* * *

Later, Ed and Lin soon became fast friends with Russell, another freshman like themselves. They learn that Russ wants to be a famous drummer for a band; Ed told them he wanted to become a lead singer someday and Lin wanted to be a piano/ keytarist player for a band as wall. The trios found the dormitory just a little far off across the street from their school. Boy did they feel like total idiots, but there new to the place so they don't know where all everything is at yet.

The trios soon found their door room number on the fourth floor and entered themselves in. The room has two beds; only one of them is a single while the other is a buck sitting across from each side of the room, along with a dresser, a writing table to do some studying or homework, a closet, and their own privet bathroom.

"This place is a little too plan for my liking, if you ask me." Russell said to no one in particular.

"It won't be, once we decorate it to our liking." Edward retorted.

"I call shot gun." Lin tossed his travel bag up to the top bunk bed.

"I'll have the bottom." Russell clamed, putting his bag's on the mattress.

"Fine by me, I'll take this one then." Edward retorted while putting his things down on his single bed to give his shoulder a break from its weight. "I'm gonna go browse around the place a bit more while its daylight out, maybe stop by at a coffee shop."

"Mind if I come along? I could go for some java myself." The Lin said.

"Me too. You won't mind some little company's, do you Edward?"

"No, not at all." Ed answered with a smile.

* * *

The trios strolled around the campus grounds while also browsing the campus itself of Central City College, the place is huge. The young men eventually found the café shop with a little help from some of the local students who knew the aria better.

"This is the place." Ed told, scanning the building before striding towards and down the sitars; it is an underground café. "No wander why we couldn't find it, it's an underground café shop." (AN: Didn't I already say that, Ed?)

Once they reached the bottom, the guys gaze at the surrounding. The place is big enough to take in at least thirty or so people to its maximum space. For now, it only has less then ten customers in. The Ling and Russell grabbed a seat at a nearest empty table available.

"I'm heading over to make some orders." Edward said.

"We'll be waiting right here." Russ replied.

The short blonde nodded, made his way towards the front counter of the café where at the other side are two blondies working, one a girl with short cut hair except with a single long strand and the other a guy who Ed can't see his face since his back is to him. Edward cleared his throat, catching their attention.

Both the workers turned and saw another costumer in need of survives. "Can I help you?" The blonde guy asked.

Edward paused with his eyes slightly wide. He could have sworn he just saw a splitting image of his little brother Alphonse for a split second, only this one is different. His hair is more of a blonde color instead of lighter brown and blue eyes. The guy is also slightly taller then Al by an inch or so. It only made Ed feel smaller at the thought of it.

Alphonse…

Thinking of his younger brother…

'_Oh yes, I almost forgot. I should give him a call to let mom and dad know I'm here._' He thought, making a mental note to give his family a call.

"Hello…"

"Huh?" Edward snapped back to reality.

"Can I help you with something?" The guy looked at Ed strangely.

"Oh, yeah, I would like to order three cups of coffee, please."

"Alright then." He turns to the girl. "I need three cups up front."

"Coming right up." The blonde co/worker girl replied from the back while preparing the beverages.

The guy then took notice to Ed once again starring at him for some odd reason.

"Is everything alright?" He nervously asked.

"Huh…?"

"Your staring at me. Do I have something on my face?"

"Uh-no, no. Sorry about that, you just reminded me of someone back home. That's all." Ed replied, scratching the back of his head, feeling embarrassment that he was caught.

"I do?"

"A little."

"Are you new around here?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "Me and the guys over there just got here today."

"Well then, in that case, Welcome to Central City and to the college life." The young blonde guy said with a smile.

"Thanks." Ed smiled back.

"Um, this might be a noisy question but, who do I remind you of?"

Edwards never thought of that as being a noisy question, not at all. "My younger brother, Alphonse."

The guy looked a bit surprise by the mention of the name, but he mentally shrugged it off and gave a small grin. "I see."

"Here's your drinks." The girl brought Ed's order up to the counter next to the guy.

"Thank you."

She nodded in reply and went back to work. The tall blonde turned to Ed as he picked up the paper coffee tray of his and his new friends coffees.

"By the way, my name Alfons Heiderich. I hope we get to see you here every now and then for some refreshments." He said while giving a friendly smile.

Edward stared at him, now knowing why this guy looked a bit surprise when he told his little brother name, because coincidently, that is his name also.

Ed returned the smile. "Mine's Edward Elric. Nice to meet you."

"Nice meeting you too." Alfons retorted as Ed turn back towards his table where his friends also roommates is waiting.

Once Ed got to the other side of the room, he placed their others down on the table.

"Here you go guys."

"Thanks bubby." Lin thanked as he grabs his cup, then reached in his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "Here, it's for my drink."

"Nhaa, it's on me for today."

"You sure?"

"As sure as can be." Edward said while taking a set.

"Alright then." Lin shrugged, stuffing his wallet back into his back pocket and took a sip of his java. "Hey this is grate, so freshly made."

"I think I'm going to like this place." Russ said calmly after taking a sip as well. "Smell's good in here too."

"I have to agree with you two, the coffee and this place is a great hangout." Ed replied in agreement, grinning.

At that very moment while the trios talked amongst themselves, some group of four people dressed black descended from the stairs and made there way across the room towards the counter. This actually grabs Ed, Lin, and Russ attention as well as the other costumers. What really puzzles them is that the small crowd seems to be scared, down right terrified more likely, in fact, they begin to retreat, leaving the place becomes of that fear they felt in the air.

Edward and the guys remand behind in wander of why they are so frighten of those people. Sure they look bad news yeah, but didn't look so threatening or dangerous… at least, not to Ed's eyes. However, something in his guts is telling him that something is wrong here, very wrong. The gang in black got to the counter and what looks like the leader of the group rested his right arm on top, leaning on it. Alfons turned to see the gang and immediately turn from a friendly face to pure terror; face paled, but tries to remain calm despite his whole body trembling.

With a gulp he said; "H-how may I help you." His heart beats a mile a minute.

The 'boss' has long dark greenish, almost black hair that falling allover the place with a headband on. On it shows a symbol of a dragon of some kind eating its own tail. Each of them has one, ether as a tattoo or sown onto the fabric of their clothing. Edward may not know what is up with these people, but every time someone sees them they run and hind. The question is, why? Ed and his friends looked at one another before turning their gaze back to the gang without being notice.

"Yes… we would like to make an order." The leader replied with a smirk.

"W-what would you like?" Alfons asked nervously, trying to do his job the best he'd can.

The leader placed the money on the counter. "Four coffees and make it snappy, otherwise you going to get some very unhappy customers." He made a scary face to show his point before he and his group went to take a seat from the closes table.

The co/workers went to work immediately after he gave the threat clearly. Ed carefully gazed over at the group while they talk amongst themselves.

"I wander what's their deal?" Lin wonder lout enough for only Ed and Russ to hear.

"Don't know." Russell shrugged lightly. "But I can tell you this, whenever I look at them, it makes my skin want to crawl."

Edward still kept his eyes fix on the foursomes, ignoring the comments Lin and Russ just had as the blonde girl made her way with their trays at hand, delivering their hot beverages. Something is going to happen; he can feel it deep, deep in the pit of his gut.

"Here are you orders." She said nonchalant, not even showing a hint of fear in her tone or face and turned to walk back over to the counter.

Before the girl can take two steps, a hand suddenly grabbed her wrist, preventing the young blonde from going anywhere.

"Stay and hangout with us for awhile sweetheart, I'll even let you sit in my lap." The guy with a pair of dark shades said, slapping his lap as if inviting the girl to sit on it.

"Sorry, but I have to get back to work." She tried to take her hand back, but it's proven futile, the more the girl struggle the tighter the grip gets, putting pain into her wrist.

"Ah come on, don't be shy." He persisted.

"I'm not being shy; I just don't like to hang around with a bunch of deadly gangsters and a fucking pervert! Now let go of me!" She demanded with a stern voice while struggling.

"Demanding aren't we." He smirked devilishly. The man forced pulls the blonde down sitting into his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist, again to prevent the poor young woman from escaping. "You know, I like a woman who can fight back, it make things way more fun that way." He turned to his 'boss' as the girl struggles even harder to get freed from his grasp. "Hey boss, is it alright if I mess around with her for awhile? It's been a long time since I had a new plaything."

"Do what you like. It's not of my business what girl you pick or what you do with them, as long as it's not over at my place." He took a sip of his coffee uncaringly, not even looking at the pair.

The dark haired man turns his gaze back to the blonde. "Looks like to be your luck day, or unlucky, however you look at it. Why don't you skip work for the day and let's go over to my place to have some 'fun', hmm?"

"You sick son of a bitch, let go of me you mother fucker! LET GO!" She yelled while still not giving up fighting, but his grip couldn't be released no matter what the girl dose.

Alfons is far to frighten to do anything at this moment. All he could do is hope and pray that someone can help the poor woman before it's too late. Is there anybody that can help her? Is there even a single brave soul out there who can stand up to them? Anybody?

Edward faces grew angry when the guy try's to kiss the girl on the lips, even when the girl rejected it he still kept coming. She kept turning away but the man firmly grasps her face to hold her still long enough to make the move. The man slowly moved for the kiss while the girl shuts her eyes tightly as she realize that it is hopeless, this guy is about to steal her first kiss, she was saving it for someone special, she is done for. Ed quickly and instantly stood up from where he sat and marched his over with both his fist clenched ion pure rage.

"Edward?" Lin is caught off by surprise when Edward suddenly stood and strides over towards the grope.

"Edward, what are you doing!" Russell called out to his short friend in hopes to make him snap out of it.

Sadly though, Ed completely ignored them and just stomp right up to the guy molesting the girl. And just before the man is about to kiss…

POW!

Edward threw a very hard punched right in the face on his left cheek bone, so hard that blood spilled out from the impacted, his sunglasses to fall off and fell to the floor after releasing the girl. The whole room was stunned silent at Ed's actions, even the gang leader look surprised. No one has ever; I mean _ever_ dared strike against them.

"Didn't you hear her? She doesn't want to go with you, meaning she's not interested in doing anything with you ether!" Edward stood between the blonde girl and the dark haired guy with fist still clench at his sides.

"And who the hell are you!" The guy demanded, wiping the blood off the corner of his mouth as he got back up to his feet. "You got some nerve to strike me down like that." He bent over to pick up his shades and stood over Ed. "Are you asking for a fight or something? If you are, then ether you don't know us or you're just really stupid."

Edward said nothing while his friends came over and stood by his side to give support to their short friend.

The dark guy raised an eyebrow. "Who are you two suppose to be?"

"We're his friends and supporters." Russ told pointing at himself while Ling nodded in agreement.

Ed turns to the girl. "Are you alright?" He asked.

The blonde nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I could've handled him myself though." She retorted as she stood by their side, away from the pervert.

Edward nodded, relied that the girl is unharmed and turned back towards the grope. "Listen, I don't know who you guys are or what you did to put people on edge, but you have no rights to do whatever you want to them."

A sudden laughter is heard from the 'boss', but not just any laugh, he laughing in amusement for both Edwards courage and stupidity to even stand up to them without first knowing who he's dealing with.

"I see you three have no idea who we are, do you?" He said with a small smirk. "Then you must be new around here."

"Fresh meat." The fat one said.

"That would explain a lot." The long dark haired women remarked, resting her head on her hand in a lady-like pose.

"Let me explain some few things to you freshmen's." The leader got up from his spot and walked over to the short young blonde. "See, I run around here, everybody fears us, why? Becomes we do what we want and how we want it. And if anybody gets in our way, well, lets just say they wish they have never met us." He told with an evil like smirk.

"But you still have no right to harass or push them around like you own the whole damn place or the people in it!" Edward shouted.

"Heh, what are you gonna do about it? How can a little guy like you gonna do to stop me? Eh, pipsqueak?"

After mentioning the words he hated to hear of regarding his height, Edward's eyes shadowed over while a vain mark popped out of his head and both his fists tighten as his entire body tremble in total rage, slightly grinding his teeth.

Two of his friends and the two co/workers, who Alfons decided to be alongside with them while checking his friend to see if she isn't hurt in anyway, wondering what is happening to Ed with the sudden change of atmosphere around him.

"What's the matter pipsqueak? You gonna cry about it?" The 'boss' steps closer and leveled himself to be face to face with the blondie. "Then why don't you go back home to your mama. A pipsqueak like yourself can't possibly ever last out here, consider how small you really are to even survive in this big city. You'll probably be mistaken for a snot noise little brat who lost his mama. Hahahahaha. I'm I right, pipsqueak?" He laughed up some more.

With each word considering about his height and a bunch of different size stress vain marks popping all over his head while a growling sound escape through his teeth. His body trembled to the extreme and everyone in the room felt the atmosphere change again, only this time more tense then last, except the leader who is to busy laughing in self amusement.

"I… have…" Ed started, sounding dangerous in his tone of voice.

The 'boss' momentarily stopped his laughter and gazed at Edward with curiosity of what the blonde is about to say… only to have a fit smashed dead centered in his face, hard.

"A NAME YOU KNOW!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, filling the whole room with echo.

The whole room stood still in total bewilderment as the 'boss' fell to the floor with a thud, face all bruised and a busted nose as well as some blood dripping from his lower lip.

Dead silence…

"Never… ever… call me a pipsqueak or small or anything that has to do about my height! Got that?" Edward notified down to the guy.

The gang in black all looked on in total shock that their precious leader just got whacked by a small-fry. The guy slowly got back up to his feet with some trouble with balance, but back up nonetheless, turning to the young blonde with pure hate burning in his eyes.

"How dare you strike at me, a gang boss! For that, you must be punished!" He retorted, sounding very, very dangerous in his tone.

"Bring it on then, I'll handle anything you can throw at me." Ed made a pose, readying himself for a fight.

"Oh, I'm not the one who will be fighting you." He snapped his finger and the man with shades stood face to face, or more likely stood over Ed while the other two suddenly are standing behind Edwards new friends.

The women held a dagger knife closed to Lin's throat while the fat one held a gun against Russell's back to prevent them from doing anything to help.

"Sorry, but we can't have you boys interfering in this fight." The raven headed women said in a soft, yet deadly tone.

Meanwhile, the two workers had creped their way to safety in the back room where their supplies are without being noticed by anyone. Alfons reached for his cell phone and made a quick emergency dial call.

"_Hello…_" The person on the other line answered.

Back to the fight, Edward just barley dodged a punch to the face when he moved out of the way. Ed manage to blocked the next one only to have a good kick in the abdomen after words, sending him flaying across into a table, which toppled over and breaking the semantic coffee cups that are left behind by the previous customers. He got back to his feet and made a dash towards the guy, fist drawn back. With every punches and kicks the young blonde throws, the dark guy ether dodges or just blocks his attacks. Once in a while, Edward would get a hit, as will as his opponent. But the tall guy is not letting up while the blonde is starting to get tied and beaten to a pulp.

Minutes later, the fight is finally over. Edward sat against the smooth white brick wall with his face covered in cuts and burses with blood at the corner of him mouth, breathing heavily from exhaustion. The man stood over him while glaring down the little blondie through his dark shades, looking battered up himself, but not as badly as Ed. The blonde equally glared back with hate. This man may have won the battle, but he has not won the war.

"Edward!" Both Lin and Russell shouted out, knowing that they can't do anything at this moment to help out their friend, considering they're being held against their will.

"Is that all you've got?" The dark man questionably said. "I've fought guys with more stamina then you; if not they still put up a good fight."

Edward did not replied, just sat there, sending daggers-like stare at his enemy, still heavily breathing.

"What the matter shortie, cat got you tongue?"

Ed, despite how drain out of energy he is, his body manages to immediately respond to the insult and dashed over towards the guy with his right fist pulled back in attempt to strike hard to the face.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SHORTIE?" He shouted in rage.

Before Ed can even make a single hit, he got kneed to the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and fell to his knees while huddling over to grasp where he was strike.

"Sheesh, some temper you have." The guy went over to Edward and grabbed him by his braid. "You be come very sensitive just by being called small or anything that has to do with your height." He told while holding Ed up painfully.

"Don't… call me small…" Ed manages to gasp out, but is ignored.

"What do you recommend I do with him boss?" He turned to his leader, who is still pretty pissed about getting his face smashed in a short guy.

"Ah hell, do whatever you wish, I have a headache at the moment to even think! I don't care what you do to him! Just make sure he learns his lesson for messing with us!" The 'boss' bitterly commanded, not caring at the moment.

"You hear that? I can do whatever I want with you." He said and than got all up in Ed's battered covered face. "I can even do more worsen things then beating you up, if I feel like it." The man gave a wicked grin.

Edward said nothing or did anything since he is far to warn out to even move a mussel and his whole body aches. So all the he can do is just glare into the guy eyes behind his sunglasses. Lin and Russell can still do nothing then watch as the man raise a fisted hand, readying to strike at their short friend. And right before the dark haired guy can swing his fist at the blonde…

SLAM!

Everybody in the room quickly turned to the source of the loud slamming sound from the entrance.

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE!" A woman with raven-dark hair pulled up in a ponytail yelled across the room with a hand flat on surface top of one of the closest tables.

The only group in the café flinched from her sudden shouting, which is almost close to a lions roar… a very angry lion. The whole café stood quiet for a moment, till…

"Just who the hell are you lady?" The man holding Ed asked.

After a second of pause, the women replied. "I'm the owner of this place!" She thumb pointed to herself. "And I won't tolerate punks like you harassing my customers or employees." The woman stepped forward with her hands crossed. "If you're going to continue with this childish bullying, then I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." She told, pointing at the only in and out door up the stairs.

"What if we refuse?" The 'boss' challenged in a monotone voice.

Suddenly, a large man came down the stair with big heavy steps, leaving small tiny cracks and stood close behind the women, glaring down at the group in blacks.

"Then I'll have no choices then to throw you all out by him, latterly." The woman said while the big man cracks his knuckles to give a point, his eyes darken to show how serious they are. "Which will you choose; Stay and obliged by my rules, walk out with your own accord, or have him show you the way out. Which will it be?" She narrowed her eyes as she waited for an answer.

The dark haired man dropped Ed and turned to the leader. "Boss, I may be strong but I'm no idiot. I can't fight a guy that big, I'm no sumo."

After a moment of silence and starring into the woman eye's, the 'boss' made up his mind.

"Tsh, whatever." He muttered and walks toward the set of stairs to leave. "Let's go guys; everything about this place sucks anyway."

The dark haired woman put away her knife as did the fat one with his gun. They followed him up to the exit. Before they can leave, the 'boss' stopped and look down at his new enemy, Edward.

"From now on, you're my number one enemy in my list." After that is said, he and the rest of the gang walked up the stairs. "So you better watch yourself where ever you go, pipsqueak." He told just before stepping out the door completely.

"DON'T CALL ME A PIPSQUEAK!" Ed shouted, despite how weak he's gotten from the fight.

Both Lin and Russell kneeled down to Edward side. "Man Ed, after all that you still have the energy to yell? I'm impressed." Russ said.

"Yeah well, he pisses me off. What do you expect?" He replied while getting back to his feet with some help from Lin, considering he has no strength left in his legs to bare his own weight.

"You may place him over there," The dark haired woman pointed towards a chair near a bricked wall. "I'll be right back." She said as she went to the backroom to get something to treat Ed's wounds.

Just like they where told, Ling and Russ help Edward over to a chair nearby and carefully place the blonde down, even though he moaned in pain, but he'll live.

"Are you alright Edward? That looks pretty bad." Alfons said in concern.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. There just cuts and burses, nothing major." He replied with a grin in reassuring.

"You act like this is nothing to you." The blonde girl said.

"Well not really, back home I used to pick fights at times. You could say I was a bit of a trouble maker, but not in that way though." Ed scratched the back of his head; his body flinched in pain when he moved. "However, I've never been beaten this badly before; let alone lost a fist fight." He said while messaging his right upper arm to ease the throbbing mussel. "He's one of the toughest guys I've ever fought in my life. I wonder if I'm losing my touch."

"No." Everybody turned to the raven headed woman as walked back into the room with a first aid kit in hand. "It's because you not from around here."

"How did you know I'm not from this city?" Edward asked with a puzzle look.

"I have my way of knowing." She placed the first aid down next to her as she kneeled down to his level. "The people in his city are much tougher then those in small towns or in the countryside. It's how they get through to survive the concrete jungle." The women told while grabbing a bottle of disinfecting alcohol.

She poured some few droplets onto the cotton swab and begins dabbing the surface of Ed's face.

"Ah! That stuff stings!" Edward whined like a child as the woman held him still and continued cleaning his wounds. "Man, I feel like a kid getting his wounds treated by an adult after getting beaten up by a bully. Owowow!"

"Here, hold still." The woman gently blew over the cut right above his right eyebrow, calming the blonde down. "Better?"

"Yeah." Edward blinked in amazement.

"Now quit acting like a baby and take it like big boy." She gave a small smiled.

"Hey, don't treat me like a kid, lady." He retorted, blushing from embracement.

The women only humph in replay as she continue to disinfect the small cuts.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Alfons asked his female blonde friend for the fifth time.

"I told you, I'm fine. You've only known me for a few weeks, but you know perfectly well that I could take care of myself." The girl replied. "Beside, Izumi sensei here taught me some few moves of self-defiance, right."

The older women nodded in reply. "There." She said once she had finished treating Edward's face. "You know, if you're interested, I can give you some lessons on weekends."

"Really? You don't look like a karate instructor." He told.

"Maybe not, but I also own a dojo. I can sign you in if you want."

"That would be great, but…" Edward moved his gazing from the dark headed woman and down to the smooth surface concrete floor. "I only have enough money to get me through this month; you know books, food and other stuff that involves school. At lest until I can find myself a job. So I can't, not yet anyway." Edward said in a disappointing tone.

The large man and the woman looked at one another and nodded back to back as if agreeing on something.

"I have a conception."

Ed looked back up at her, giving the woman his full attention.

"I'll give you an offer I usually never give out, but after helping one of my former students from those thugs today, I'll give you a free lessens until you get yourself a job before the end of this month. After that, the contract is expired, no more freebies. Have I made myself cleared?"

"Yes ma'am." The short blonde beamed up, smiling.

"Good. Then what do you say, is it a deal?" The woman held out her hand to Ed.

Edward smiled and shook it without hesitation. "It's a deal. By the way, my name's Edward Elric."

"Izumi Curtis. You're first class will be this Saturday morning; I'll be seeing you there." She handed him a card that held the address and phone number before turning towards the exit to leave, then stopped half ways up the stairs. "Oh, and by the way," She then turned to the blonde with a serious look in her eyes. "I hope you have medical insurance, because you're going to need it once I'm done with you." And without another word, the dark haired woman and the big guy left, leaving a disturbed blonde.

Edward turns to the workers, baring the look of worries in his expression. "What did she mean by that exactly?" He asked nervously.

"Don't worry about it. I'm Martel by the way." The girl said while holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you." They shook. "I guess I don't have to tell you mine's huh?" He said with a grin on his face.

"Hey, don't forget about us." Russ called out.

"That's right." Lin said after.

Soon, the whole group became good friends while sitting around just hanging while chit-chatting through the entire afternoon. It soon became late and the trios are leaving for the day to get back to their dorm room.

"See you guys later." Lin waved at their new friends before heading up the stairs and out.

"Bye guys. Come again for a nice cup of coffee once in awhile will you." Alfons called from his work aria from behind the counter.

"We will." Edward replied, waving down to them and then left the place along with his roommates.

* * *

The boys are now in their dormitory room readying themselves for bed, till…

"Ah crap! I almost forgot!" Ed jumped out of his bed when he remembered something important and ran to the table where his cell is laying on.

"What is it Ed?" Lin asked out of curiosity while looking down from the top bunk.

"I almost forgot to call my family, let them know I'm alright, like I promised I would." He replied.

Edward made a quick dial and waited as it ringed. Finally, someone answered.

"_Elric residents._"

"Hey little brother, how it been?"

"_Ed? Why didn't you called earlier? Mom was really worried._"

"I know, I kinda lost track of time and almost forgot to call after today." He replied, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"…_Did something happen? Did you by any chance got into trouble while you where over there?_"

"Uh, no, nothing for you to worried about." He lied as a single sweatdrop trickled down his head in nervousness. "But I did make some friends." Ed told, trying to change the subject.

"_Really? That's great brother. Um, do you want me to wake mom and dad up so they can talk to you?_"

"No no, let them have their sleep. Just tell them I'm sorry for calling in late and that I'm here, safe and sound in mom's case."

"_Will do. And please don't cause anymore fights next time brother._"

"Uh, wait a minute, how did you know I got into a fight?"

"_Because you've told me, just now._"

"Ah dammit!" Edward slapped his forehead for his stupidity as he heard Alphonse laughing at the other end and sighed. "Well anyway, don't forget to tell mom and dad that I called, okay."

"_Okay then. Night brother._"

"Night Al." After that is said, Edward hung up and went back to his bed by the wall and window.

"Was that your little brother you've told us about before?" Russell asked.

"Yeah." He answered. "Apparently my parents are already asleep, so I left them a massage."

"How old is your brother anyway?" Lin asked next.

"He's a year younger then me. Just wait, by next year me and Al will be together again in no time." Edward told with a grin.

"You sound like you both are close."

"We are. I mean, we have our ups and downs at times, but yeah, we are." Ed retorted while tucking himself in. "It's getting late, we should get some sleep. We don't want to be late to our first day of class tomorrow."

"Yeah, good night then." Lin said as he pulled the cover over himself.

"By the way, how do you know for certain that your brother will come to this school?" Russ asked while also pulling the covers over himself, ready to go to sleep.

"I just know. There isn't a shadow of doubt in my mind, he'll come." The short blonde replied, sounding very certain in his tone.

"If you say so. G'night." He said as he turned over, facing the wall and he fell into slumber.

"Night." Ed answered back.

Edward pulled his sheet up closer just before he himself fell into dreamland.

* * *

That following morning, the sun light ray shined through the half closed window curtain fell over Ed's face as the young blonde still remain asleep. His eyelids fluttered open, blinking away the drowsiness off his eyelids. He then sat up and rubbed what ever sleepiness is left off his eye. Edward scanned the dorm room to find his friends nowhere in site, the place is empty besides himself of any living person.

"Guys…?" He looked around in confusion, still feeling kinda drowsy. "Where did they go?" He asked no one in particular, then turning to the digital alarm clock.

Edward eyes immediately went wide when he saw the time. It reads; 7:45.

"Ah crap! I'm going to be late and on my first day!" He quickly jumped out of bed and rushed his things together as wall as getting dressed.

* * *

Outside the dormitory somewhere in the college grounds, Ed ran towards class as fast as his legs can take him there. He had no time for breakfast or even to stop to get a quick breath, he can't.

"I can't believe it… I have to over sleep on my first time in college! And why the hell didn't Ling or Russ tried to wake my up or at least-Oof!" As Ed made a sharp right turn at a corner he bumped into someone, which sadly coasts only him to fall back onto his butt.

(AN: Considering how small he is, Ed can easily be knocked over if not watching where he's going, hahaha. XD *Ed gives a deadly glare while growling through his teeth and I ran like hell as he chased me down.*)

The young blonde let out a lightly groan of pain while rubbing the spot he landed on, his tailbone.

"Uhh, that really hurt…"

"Are you all right?" A male voice asked.

"Yeah, I'm fi-" When Edward brought his head to see the person he crashed into to apologized, but ceased when his amber golden eyes meet with an onyx ones of a tall man standing over him with the same perplex look.

They both just stared at one another, not sure what to say or to even make a movement of action as they continued to gaze at each other with bewildering eyes.

**End of chapter 1**

* * *

What do you think? Please be nice about it because like I said, this is my first yaoi fanfic and as a yaoi fangirl I attend to loose focus when thinking it out, even thought nothing has happened yet. But I promise you that on the next chapter, things are going to get down if you know what I mean. ;)

Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed the story so far, and please leave me a review to tell me what you thought of it.

Thank you, and have a nice day. ^^

P.S. I found this video on youtube of this song 'When You Believe' sung by **Leon Jackson**.You can listen to it here: **.com/watch?v=7mNDtPqDI38** to get you a better idea how Ed sings it.

I don't know about you guys, but I thought the song fits perfectly for the ceremony. This song and lyrics doesn't belong to me; I'm only borrowing it for the purpose of this fanfic. It's just for fun, so don't sue.


	2. The Truth is Stranger then Fiction

Author's Note: Here it is, the next chapter you've all been waiting for. I hope you enjoy this one. ^^

Please excuse me for any of my spelling and grammar errors.

Warnings: Strong language (Ed), OOCness (I'm trying to keep the FMA gang in their character while some parts or most will be OOC), sex scene, and smut.

Edited: 6/29/11

* * *

College Days

**Chapter 2:**

**The Truth is Stranger then Fiction**

We last left off where Ed is sitting on fool while perplexingly starring up at the dark haired man, his look in the face unchanged. The man returned the same stare for a moment longer before a smile crossed over his lips, causing Edward heart to skip a beat.

"Sorry about that. You're not hurt, are you?" The handsome man asked, making Ed jump back to reality.

"Huh…! Oh uh, y-yeah, I mean no! No, I'm… alright…" He retorted nervously and stammering, his cheeks slightly pink with his gaze facing the floor at his feet, feeling rather embarrassed for some unknown reason, he knows it is not from bumping into this guy and falling to the floor like that.

A hand got into his line of vision. Edward looked up to see the man onyx eyes gazing gentling down at the young man with a smile, encouraging him to take the offer. At first, Ed was a bit hesitant, but eventually except it and is helped up back to his feet with his head still down. Edward then dared himself to slowly look up to the man, only to immediately stared right back down to his feet. Ed felt his face heat up in utter discomfort while using his bangs to hide most of his flushing young face in hopes the man wouldn't notice.

Sadly thought, the raven haired man saw this and his smile only grew by a slight. The dark haired man gazed down at his hand, in which is still being held by the blonde without him realizing it.

"You know, you can let go of my hand now." He reminded the blonde.

"Ah!" Edward pulled his hand away in realization and back to his side. "S-sorry…!"

'_Skittish little guy, aren't you._' The man thought.

After a moment of silence and standing there, the man broke the ice.

"…Aren't you supposed to be going somewhere?"

Edward snapped his head up, realizing that he still has to get to class. "Ah! Your right, I'm going to be late!" Ed ran around the man and on his way towards class. "By the way, sorry for crushing in to you earlier." He shouted over his shoulders across the hall before disappearing around another corner.

The onyx eyed man stood at his spot while gazing off where the young blonde took off, smiling as the thought; '_He seems to be one interesting character._'

* * *

Meanwhile after the accidental contact, the class room is in section but with no teacher present. Everybody around is chit-chatting amongst themselves, chilling while their English professor is temporarily absent in the meantime. Edward sat in a seat just four rows up in silence, still puzzled and trying to figure out what had happened back there a few minutes ago. He can't explain what or why that had happened. It is all very new to him; this new strange felling that he never came a crossed with before in his life. But the real question is, why… why did it happened in the present of that man and why a man of all genders to come to?

"Hey Ed,"

His thoughts were interrupted. He turns to a curtain tall blonde friend just one row below along with his other friend; Lin Yao and Russell Tringam.

"Nice of you to join us. We thought you've never show up."

"Yeah, thanks for not waking me up guys." Edward said in a sarcastic manner.

"We're not your mother Ed." Lin retorted. "It's not our fault you've overslept. Hell, you didn't even budge when the alarm clock went off. You've slept like a rock."

"F.Y.I., I happen to be a heavy sleeper." Edward then rested his chin on the base of his overlapping hands on his desktop. "So I'll sleep through almost anything."

"Then how are you able to get up for school every morning back at your home town?" Russell asked, but then a thought came to mind. "No wait, don't tell me. Your mother, am I right?"

"Actually, no. My little brother doses it." The short blonde replied. "Been doing so every morning for as long as I can remember." He said with a smile. "We both shared a room anyway."

"We never even knew you have a brother till yesterday. What's he like?" Ling asked in curiosity.

Before Edward can tell his friends a bit more about his brother, the door opened, cutting the young man and every student in class off from their conversation. All attention towards the door as their professor entered, revealing to be; to Edward's surprise, the same raven haired man from before. Ed gave a small gasp as his heart once again skipped a beat with his eyes slightly wide.

"Maybe later Ed." Russ told while he and Ling turn towards the English Prof as the man strides up to his desk.

"Y-yeah…" He shuddered, not breaking his amber eyes away from the Professor.

The man placed his book bag on the top of the desk and turns to his classes. As soon as the dark headed man did so, he noticed an all too familiar short blonde he'd just met not to long ago. Edward immediately turned his gaze away in embarrassment after being caught eyeing on him, face flushed lightly red while trying to act natural.

The professor smiled in amusement before speaking out to his students. "Good morning everyone."

The whole class replied.

"I do apologize for being late. I had a little run in this morning." He said while gazing up at Ed, smiling.

'_Little?_' The young blonde shouted angrily in his own mind, trying his best not to blow a gasket and resisting the thought of wanting to smash his face in.

The raven headed man inwardly chuckled and continued. "Anyway, for those of you who is new to this course or never been in my class before, I am Professor Roy Mustang. Pleased to be at your acquaintance. Now, before we can get started, I would like to break down some few ground class rules." He paused when he noticed a student text messaging at the sixth top roll above where Edward is sitting. "First off, phones or any electrical items are strictly prohibited during class." The student immediately put his cell away when he saw Roy's serious glance with his arms crossed. "So I would appreciate, for you to please have it off or put it on silent for the reminder of this class time. Also, you're not allowed to have any food or beverages in my classroom. I will not tolerate to have the janitors to clean up after you. If you are not going to be serious about taking my course, then by all means leave out the door. Do I make myself clear?"

The entire class of student's ether said or just nodded in reply.

"Good." He said with a calming smile, facing the bored. "Alright then, let us begin."

While everybody started to take notes, Edward continues to shoot glares down upon Roy's back as the man wrote along the board. Not that the Professor can't feel his stares nor is it bothering his at the slight. In fact, it felt quite pleasant, as a smile grew a bit in satisfaction.

A few hours have passed by with flying colors and without any disturbance. The class has been dismissed and the students are gathering their belongings before leaving to get to there other classes.

"Hey Ed," Ling called out to the short blonde.

Edward turned to his friends who are waiting for him at the edge of the doorway.

"were gonna go down to the café shop to take a break before our next class. Wanna join? We'll get to see Martel and Alfons again."

"Sure, I got nothing else better to do at the moment." He replied, gathering his things and made his way down and over to his friends.

But, just before the young man can even take one step out the door…

"Mr. Elric?"

Edward paused and turned towards the Professor. "Yeah?"

"Is it alright if I have a word with you for a minute?" Mustang said with his back turned to Ed, looking out the second story window and arms behind his backside.

Ed swallowed a small lump in his throat, trying to keep his nervousness in check. He still can't figure why he gets so edgy around that man, but for now, he'll just ignore it as best he can.

"Uh… sure…" He turns to his friends. "You guys can go on ahead. I'll meet up with you in a bit."

"Alright then, see ya." Russell retorted, waved to his short friend a farewell and then left with Lin, closing the door behind them.

Edward turned back to the Professor, he carefully walking up to him with a bit of caution, as if expecting for the men to suddenly pounce at him, like a predator. The closer the young man got, the faster his heart started to pound without skipping a beat. Once Edward got close enough, he hesitantly, but surly spoke up.

"I… Is there something you want to discuss with me about?" He said with a hint of nervousness in his tone, even though the young man did his best to hide it.

"Yes, as a matter of fact." Roy reached into his breast-pocket and turned to the blonde. "I believe this belongs to you." He held out a piece of folded paper out to Ed.

Edward stared at it blinkingly, not sure what to make of it. He took it from his teach and unfolded it. Ed quick scan what is written in it and his eyes went slightly wide in surprise. His golden eye gazed up to Roy's onyx ones, a bit confused.

"Where, how did you-"

"I found it lying on the floor right after you left."

_*__**Flash Back**__*_

_A few seconds after Edward ran off, Mustang noticed something small that caught his eyes not to far from him, a fold up paper lying on the marble covered tiled floor. He leans down to pick it up and unfolding it, reading what was written inside. A smile spread across his face while refolding the paper and puts it away in his breast-pocket for safe keeping. Roy then started to make his way, taking the exact same route as Edward took towards his classroom._

_*__**End of Flash Back**__*_

"Oh. It must've fell out of my bag somehow after I smashed right into you. Um… thanks."

"You're welcome." The dark haired man replied.

Edward re-looked at his written work. "So you've read it, huh." He said, not necessarily a question.

"I did. Is it some form of a lyric?" The professor asked.

"Uh, yeah it is." The young blonde paused for a sec before continuing. "Um… so… what do you think of it?" He asked, somewhat feeling nervous while staring off to another direction so that the man wouldn't see nervous look on his face.

"Honestly…" The Prof started while walking over towards his desk and sat down on top of its surface, crossing his arms over his chest with a serious look and his eyes closed. "It's crap." He blunted it out without hesitation.

"Wha...?" Edward is taken back by his Professor sharp response while eyeing at the man, not sure if he had heard him correctly or not.

"It is one of the worst things I have ever read." Roy lifted his head to Ed, looking directly into his amber colored iris with a serious expression. "I find it hard to picture you actually singing this piece of shit out in public. You'll only be laughing stock of this whole city." He got off his desk and went up to the chalkboard and started to erase some last lessons work to make room for his next class. "You have zero talent."

The blonde stared at the man with wide eyed in shock and disbelief. Both his hands turned into fists at his sides as the man continues.

"If you're planning on using that song, then I strongly suggest that you redo the lyric." Roy advice, his back still turn to Ed. "And this time, you should put some little more effort into it. The way you've wrote, it looked like a child's work."

Edward just glared at the professor back as anger starting to burn in his eyes, feeling very, very aggravated from all of his harshly criticism. The young blonde wondered if this guy is for real or is he just toying with him? Ed tightly clenched his fists as they begin to tremble with rage.

"That is all I have to say Mr. Elric. You are dismissed." He told without facing the young man.

But instead of leaving, Edward stood there. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Edward spoke dully with his head facing downwards, having most his face covered by his long golden strands.

Despite the tone of his voice, Roy did not turn from the board.

"Who gave you the right to criticize me like that! I'll have you know, I worked hard on that. It wasn't easy coming up with a good song every time you know!"

"Get use to it kid. There are far more critics out there, each one worse then the other, worse then me I assure you." The Professor turned to his short blonde student. "That's why I criticized your work, to see how well you can handle a downfall from a real critic. If you really want to empress the crowd, then your voice won't matter if the lyrics aren't good. In other words, they'll think you suck."

"Well… you didn't have to be so harsh about it! You could've cut back by a bit you know. Or maybe you could've just simply said 'It's good, but it could use a little more work' would be service enough."

Roy swayed his in a 'no' motion. "Mr. Elric, in the real world, critics can and will say whatever they have in mind without mercy. Like it or not, that's how it works out there for everyone, including myself."

Edward made a scowling face. "You know what? I've changed my mind about you!" He shouted without stopping himself.

The man raised an eyebrow upward in confusion, looking down at the short blonde. "Hm?"

"Now that I know your true colors, you're just a bastard who is just full of himself, aren't you? I don't even know why I thought your, y-your…"

"Attractive? Sexy?" The man answered with an amusing smile.

"HELL NO!" Ed face turned fiery red with a comical expression. "No, no, that is not what I was going to say, you sick old man!"

"Old man?" Professor Mustang blinked.

"What I was trying to say is-Grrr! You know what, never mind! I'm done with this shit! I'm outta here!" Edward turned and strides towards the door.

Before the young blonde can make a few steps…

"I felt it."

Ed cease still from his track, slowly turning back to the charcoal eyed man with a confuse look.

"What?"

"I felt you staring a hole down my back throughout the whole class, like a predator stalking it's pray. Why is that?"

Edwards's eyes widen slightly in absolute surprises. How in the hell did he know it was him, out of all the students in his class? He figures that this man must have some extra pare of eyes at the back of his head or something.

"You've been throwing gazes at me since the beginning of class. Care to explain why."

The young man heart started to pound faster and faster by the second while looking into Roy's ivory colored eyes, not knowing how to give an answer. How can he? He can't even give himself a strait answer for it ether. So who in the hell can Ed give his English Professor a damn answer?

"What is it about me that you find it so interesting?" The man continued. "Is it my looks?" Mustang then smirked; the kinds of smirk that make your brain go numb and your heart racing. "…Or is it something more?" He added.

Edward face flushed at that sound of the tone in his voice as well at the last statement in embarrassment. He turns his back to the Roy with his head downward to hide most of his red face from the teacher behind his loose hair.

"Wha-what are you talking about? Are you crazy or something?" He retorted nervously, even thought he tries to hide it while feeling his heart rate picking up. "B-because you're starting to sound like one."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not…" A grin spread across his lips "Or maybe…" Roy step up to the short blonde and lean down enough and whispered in his ear. "You're crazy for me."

Those very words send chills down Edward's spine and his heart jump to his throat, eyes wide. His already crimson face has gotten redder then before.

"Am I right?" The Professor said as he remains close to the young blonde, still whispering in Ed's ear.

Without another word or hesitation, Edward ran towards the door, roughly swinging it open and out he went just like that, not bothering to close the door nor look back whatsoever.

Roy stood there unmoving, staring out the wide open door while smirking in amusement. '_This is going to be very interesting, more so then I originally thought._' He thought to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile down in another hall far from his previous classroom, Edward is slumped against a wall while catching his breath from running. Sweats rolls off his forehead and his hearts beats a mile a minute, not only from running alone, but from what that man had said to him not too long ago. It replayed in his head like a broken record.

"_**You're crazy for me.**__"_

He shook away the thoughts of that bustard words, but to no avail. It just kept repeating.

"_**It's crap.**__"_

Ed slowly formed his hands into fists, it slightly trembled.

"_**It is one of the worst things I have ever read.**__"_

Never in Edwards's life has he ever felt so pissed at someone he just barely met. Nobody, as far as he knows, has ever made him feel so irritated, so angry and so… so… the other thing he just can't explain it. He hated Roy for that. He hated everything about him, especially the way he criticized his song! It's what really bothers his the most.

'_That damn fucking bastard of a teacher think he can say what he wants about my lyric like that and gat away with it?_' Edward grudgingly thought.

"_**You have zero talent.**__"_ Roy's voice echoed once more.

'_Oh yeah, well I'll show him zero talent!_' He then straitens himself up off the wall and marched down the hall that leads to the outdoors, eyes filled with burning determination. '_I'll show that mother fucker the true definition of 'talent', just you wait!_'

* * *

Later that after noon, Edward and his friends are hanging out at the café, chilling while taking a brick. The trio's sat at the counter bar in silence because of a curtain short, golden eyed blonde, is staring down at his blank notebook in complete irritation as if waiting for words to spontaneously pop up while trying to reedit the song of his first lyric. Lin, Russ, Alfons and Martel just look at the young blonde in wonder as he scribbled something down, only to have it ripped out, crumbled and tossed to over the counter to the trashcan. Edward tried again, only to end with the same result and lightly growled in frustration. Nobody had said a word to Ed since half-hour ago, till Alfons broke the awkward silence.

"Um…" He started, unsure if he should disturb his small friend. "Is there something troubling you Ed?"

"No, not at all. Why do you ask?" Ed replied somewhat annoyed without moving his eyes from the paper as he ripped out another piece from his notebook.

"Uh, well…" Alfons hesitated, rubbing the back of his neck in discomfort and nervousness. "You've been acting kinda… off."

Edward paused from his writing and gaze up to the tall blonde. "What do you mean by that exactly?" He said in a tone that puts chills up your spine.

Alfons slightly flinched at the sound of his voice. "W-well, uhh…"

Russell sighed, deciding to cut in the conversation and to help the poor guy out. "What he means Ed is that ever since you've came back from seeing the Professor you have been looking really pissed for some reason."

"He's right you know." Lin retorted, sitting at Edwards's right side. "What happened back there Ed? We've never seen you this aggravated since-" He stopped himself after realizing what happened yesterday's event. "Never mind. But seriously Ed, what's up?"

"Come on shortstuff, out with it." Martel demanded with her hands on her hips.

"Don't call me short." Ed told as calmly as he possibly can without stressing out and a single vain popping out of his head, not wanting to cause a scene.

He sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you." The young blonde then brought up a hand with four fingers out. "Four words: Bastard. Of. A. Teacher."

"Bastard of a te-" Russell paused, getting an idea who Edward is talking about. "Wait a Minute, are you saying that our English Professor is the reason why you're looking all uptight?"

"Who else?" He replied; still continuing on scribbling in his notebook.

"What did he do to get you so upset?" Alfons asked while hoping not to get on Edwards bad side.

"And why are you so eagerly trying to, whatever it is you're trying to do?" Martel came afterwards.

"Because, I'm trying to give my lyric a redo just to prove to that fucking bastard that I so too have talent!" Both of Edward fists shook on the counter top with slight rage.

"Lyric?" Ling asked.

"Here," Ed reached into his pocket and pulled out his original work and handed it over to his sly-eyed friend. "read it and tell me what you guys think of it."

Lin read the paper before passing it down to Alfons and so on till it ended to Russell.

"Well?" He asked, anxiously waiting of an answer.

"I find it… okay, I guess." The raven headed young man replied.

"Same here." Russ retorted after.

"I'm with him." Than Alfons.

"I second that." And last Martel.

Edward blinked. "So that's it, just an okay?"

"Well sure, it wasn't bad or anything. It could use a little work though, but over all not bad." Lin told. "Why would he say you have no talent? I thought it was good."

"Here's what happened. When I accidentally bumped into him this morning, my song somehow fell out of my bag's pocket and he saw it. He then told me in class that it was crap. Crap!" Edward crossed his arms over his chest in aggravation and continued. "He said it is the worst thing he has ever read. Just what the hell is his problem? And who the fuck gave him the authority to even look into other people personal stuff and then say some shit about it like that!" Edward grabbed his pen and started writing again, only more furiously. "I'll show that Mustang bastard!"

"Wait… Did you just say Mustang, as in Roy Mustang?" Alfons asked in curiosity.

"Yeah, that's him. Why, do you know him?"

"Know him." The tall blonde then reached under the counter bar from where he stands and pulled out an inch thick book. "Well, not personally, but here." He handed it over to his short blonde friend.

"What's this?" Ed asked as he took the book from him and examined the cover art.

The book cover shows a picture of two young love couple, looked to be in their early twenties sitting under a tree with fields full of flowers shown in the background. A woman with chin length brown hair with choppy bangs and emerald eyes, smiling, dressed in blue small shorts, a white belly tank-top and thick black sandals while her lover has dark semi-long hair and is wearing a pare of sunglasses, a gray t-shirt, a dark blue denim jean shorts and a brown sandals, also smiling. The cover reads: **Love Shine** in gold letters.

"It's a romance novel." Alfons answered.

"I can see that. I mean why show me this?" Ed looked confused. "What dose it have to do with him?"

Lin and Russell both took notices to something written on the book that the short blonde missed.

"Ed…"

The young man turns to Russ.

"You may want to take a look at the very bottom." He pointed at the bottom end of the book.

"Why? What's at the-" Before Edward can finish his sentence, his amber eyes went wide at the name he saw in disbelief.

There at the bottom center, also written in gold print reads: **Written by Roy Mustang**.

Edward jaw dropped. "ROY MUSTANG!" He yelled in shock, attracting a few of the customer's attentions.

When Ed realized the commotion he had caused to himself, his face turned into a crimson shade color in embarrassment. He got up from his seat and faced them.

"Uhh… Nothing to be alert about just got caught off guard, nothing more. Sorry." The short young blonde told with his hands in the air in reassuringly manner while chuckling with embarrassment.

Once that is said, everybody in the café returned to their own business, forgetting the whole ordeal has ever happened. Edward sighed while slumping back down in his barstool and lightly banged his forehead on the counter bar top.

"Damn that bustard." He grumbled in a whisper.

"Hey, don't be putting the blame on him. It's your own fault for causing a scene in the first place." Martel reminded him.

Ed only grunted with his head still on the counter bar.

"Now I understand why he said those harsh things about your lyric. He's a writer too." Lin said.

Edward switched position from resting his forehead to chin while thinking to himself. Once again, an image of Roy Mustang invaded his mind. The blonde franticly shook his head to raid of the unwanted mental picture of that man face while his cheeks lightly blushed.

'_What the hell is wrong with me!_' He thought to himself, gripping his own head. '_That bastard did something to make me feel this way! But why…? Why only him?_'

"_**You're crazy for me.**__"_

'_Nonononononono,no,no,no!_' Edward rapidly shook his whole head like a maniac, unknowingly that his friends are giving him a strange look. '_I am not crazy for that son of a bitch! Just who the hell dose he think he is anyway, telling me stupid things like that! And who the fuck in their right minds would someone of the same gender be going down to that degree! That's just plane wrong, very wrong!_'

Edward turned both his hands into fists, gazing down at them as they shook in rage. '_I hate that man! I hate him; hate him, hate, hate, hate, hate, HATE, HATE! __HATE!_' At that last thought, the Ed slammed his fists down on the counter bar top, making some of the silverwares and cups to jump slightly.

"Whoa, whoa Edward!" Russell jumped back in surprises at his friend sudden change in behavior. "What is up with you now?"

Ed eyes widen, realizing that he once again, brought unwanted attention to himself by all the customers eyeing on him.

"Oh god…" He mumbled, feeling embarrass and re-smashed his forehead back down on the counter bar with a thud.

All of his friends just looked at one another in wonder, not knowing what else think or even why their short little friend is acting so strangely today.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Edward is finally done with school for the day and is now at the UoCC library, using the computers. He typed down on the Google search bar: Roy Mustang and clicked search. Soon Ed managed to fine some mention of that man and soon found what he's been looking for. Ed wrote quick wrote down in his notebook. Just to make things clear; Edward has finished rewriting his song and went to see his English Professor, only to find his door looked and the room empty.

So instead of waiting of tomorrow to come, he'd figure that he'll track him down on his own without asking anyone, who knows him for obvious reasons, for his address, and the web search is the way to go. Ed has also thought that if he goes to see the man personally, when maybe, just maybe, this strange buildup inside him might go away… hopefully in his case.

'_Why?_' He asked in his own mind, desperately wanting to know the truth behind this unwanted feeling within him.

At first he was unsure if he should do this, but the way that man said about him not having any talents… no, he could never let that slide. Plus, he also wants answers. So that's a good enough reason of paying Mustang a visit… right? Edward pushed off the thoughts for now and went back to writing the rest of the directions just before leaving the library to hunt down his college teacher and shove his rewritten lyric in his face to make the man eat his own words.

* * *

It took Ed awhile to get to where Roy lives, but eventually found the place. Edward stood at the bottom of the sidewalk next to some stone steps that leads up the sloped hill towards the house. While gazing up at it in amazement, Edward can see that the house is a two story that looked pretty expensive too, with another set of three stone steps up to the front door with a garage that is not is speared from the house. The young blonde reminded himself that he did not came all the way out here just to do some sight seeing and started climbing up the stone stairs towards Roy's house.

Once there, Edward was about to ring the doorbell, but then suddenly ceased in hesitation. For a whole minute, Edward stood there, unmoving while thinking. Just what the hell possessed him to come all the way out here outside of campus grounds only to see this man? Is it because he wanted to show off to Professor Mustang his remake song? …Or is it something else? He wasn't so sure. Edward shook off the thoughts as the blonde stood there just staring at the door bell. Should he just return back to the dormitory where his room mates are and just forget the whole thing? Or should he faced up to Roy once and for all, and prove to that no good bastard that he so doses have talent?

"…" Edward thought and thought, till finally…

He made his decision.

Edward ranged the bell and stepped back… only to receive no answer. He rang it again… and again… and again after that, but still nothing.

'_Is he even home?_' Ed thought, even though he knew it was a stupid question to consider it.

The young blonde took a peek though the door window to see no one in sight; it doesn't even look like anybody's home. Edward sighed in disappointment and frustration, having to come all the way out here just to find the place empty! He felt that this whole trip was a total waste of his time and turn to take his leave. But… for some strange reason the Ed stopped from descending down the steps and turned his amber orbs back towards the wooden door. He can't put it, but something deep inside him is telling him to check it, just to see if it's truly locked or not. Edward doesn't know why, but the urge to try, as well as his curiosity, has won over him. The young blonde reached out, grabbing the door-handle firmly in his hand and slowly squeezes it just before lightly pushing it. To his surprise, it opened.

'_Odd, He's not home and yet he leaves the door is unlocked?_' He thought while carefully stepping in, fully aware what he's doing is trespassing, but his curiosity got the best of him. "Hello?" Edward called out. "Anybody home?" There was no response. "I'm coming in. I hope you don't mind my intrusion."

Still no answer.

Edward closed the door behind him and wander deeper in the house. While exploring, Ed examines the place surrounding him. To his right from the door he'd entered is a living room with two couches, a 32 inch wide screen TV, a coffee table in the center with a rug underneath and two entertainers, one for the TV and the other to the far left side by the entrance where he stood. The second entertainer is filled with movies, mostly Disney and other things like children books and games, both video and board.

He concluded that the Professor Mustang must have a family of his own. The young blonde gazed around some more and spotted another door just across from the living room entrance. Curiosity, yet again, got the better of him, and wondering over towards it. The door is closed, but not locked. Ed opened it to reveal a room no bigger then an office or some kind of study room, with a computer desk with shelves that goes with it and book selves to his right, a computer with wireless internet as far as he could tell and an office chair. This room is so totally like an office or studies.

Edward closed the door and continues on browsing. He made his way towards the stairs, wanting to check up the second story floor. Once the young blonde reached the top, Ed noticed an open door to his left down the hall. His curiosity took control of his actions once again and stride over, pushing the door open a bit more to get a better view. The blonde can see that this here is a master bedroom with a king size bed, a closet with sliding mirrors for doors, a dresser with also a mirror, two nightstands on ether side of the bed with lamps and another door that's opened to reveal a master bathroom. While Edward is caught up in his trance of 'aww's', he was unaware that someone is standing at the bedroom entrance.

"What are you doing in my house?" A familiar male voice asked from behind, startling poor Ed with a yelp.

The young man whirled around to see none other then Roy Mustang himself. What grabbed his attention is that this man is wearing nothing but a pajama bottom pants with a towel hanging around his neck dripping wet as if he just gotten out of the shower. Probably used another bathroom instead of his master's one.

Ed nervously swallowed a lump in his throat before replying. "W-well, I found the front door unlocked, so I thought I'd help myself in. But I rang the door bell, just so you know."

"I know, I've hard it when in was in the middle of my showering. But you do realize that entering someone's home is considered trespassing, right?" Roy told, crossing his arms over his semi wet chest.

"Y-yeah, I know. I'm sorry." '_Maybe coming here was a bad idea._' He thought after words. "I'll just take my leave then. Sorry for the inconvenient."

Just as Edward was about to walk out, the man stood in his way, preventing the young blonde from leaving, which only made Ed feel nervous while he stood there like a rock, slightly wide eyed.

"Did you come here for something?" Mustang asked. "And also, how did you manage to find out where I live?"

Edward hesitated for a moment before answering. "I-internet…" He told briefly. "I also found some other info about you, like the reason why you've criticized my lyric so badly."

The raven hair man cocked an eyebrow. "Really?" He replied with a smile.

"Yeah, that's because you're a writer also. A friend of my told me about your book he own when I first mentioned your name. I made a quick search in the internet and found some information to your whereabouts. It didn't say much, but that only you write romance novels and where you live. Took me awhile, but it was worth it."

'_Its incredible what the internet can do._' "Worth it?"

"Uh, y-yeah." Edward stuttered, feeling nervous under Roy's curious gaze. '_Damn, it is getting harder and harder._' And he is right, the longer he stays there the harder it is to hide his nervousness around the men.

"And what reason did it gave you to look me up?" His smile grew. "Has my good looks really intrigued you so much that you just can't wait to see me again?" He teased with a sarcastic tone, at the same time not.

Edwards face flushed, his golden eyes wide. "O-of course not! Don't be stupid!" The young blonde shouted out of reflex and defenses.

He then reaching into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "I came to show you this!" Ed held it out to his English Professor as the man took it.

"What's this?" He asked while unfolding it.

"It's the lyric from before, only I rewrote it. This time, I gave it my all." Ed told while Roy read the song.

After a moment, Mustang refolds the paper and handed it back to Edward.

"So…?"

Suddenly, Roy begin to chuckle before turning into an accrual laugh.

"What so funny?" The young man asked in annoyance.

"Nothing, nothing." Roy slowly ceases his laughing fit. "I must say Mr. Elric, you've out done yourself. I guess you do have a talent after all."

"Heh, I knew I would make you eat your own words. Hearing that from you has made my day!" Edward grinned proudly to himself, having his pride restored back to him.

"However…"

But it was all short live. Ed grin dropped just as quickly as it came.

"That isn't the only reason you've put yourself through all the trouble of coming out here just for that, is it?" A smile crossed over Roy's lips. "I can bet you've also came here to see me as well, hmm Edward?"

The blonde flinched as the onyx eyed man, for the first time called him by his name and not by his surname. His face started to burn, more then before. Edward turned away to hide his discomfort while gazing down at his feet.

"W-what are you talking about?" He stuttered again, now sounding very, very nervous in his tone. "Of course I came all the way out here only to prove you wrong about me and for you to take back your words, and you did. So now that I'm satisfied, I'll just take my leave. See ya." Ed tried to leave out the door by walking pass around Mustang without lifting his gaze off the floor.

But before Edward got the chance to even take a step, the door was suddenly closed shut. Roy has his palm placed flat on the door to prevent the young man from going anywhere. Edwards amber eyes widen in utter shock. He felt his heart skipped a beat and held in his breath.

"There's something you want from me, isn't there?" The dark haired man said questionably towered the little guy, casting a shadow over short blonde.

Ba-bump…

"I can tell by the way you looked at me. The way you speak. You've kept trying to hide it, but every time you do, it gets harder and harder to control it. In other words, those emotions filling up inside you are starting to betray you, if it hasn't already."

Ba-bump…

"You have fallen for me from first sight, haven't you, Edward?"

Ba-bump…!

"That's why you've came, to see me. You just couldn't wait, can you?"

BA-BUMP…!

"Hmph… I like that." Roy smirked, reaching under Edwards chin and tickled it.

Ed slightly gasped and flinched while his body starting to stumble uncontrollably.

"You know, you intrigue me Edward. You're one of the most interesting character I've ever meet. And…" The Professor then leans close to the blondes ear and whispered; "I may have fallen for you too, Edward."

BA-BUMP!

Edward suddenly, roughly pushed Roy away with his face all fiery red, mixed with utter embarrassment and rage.

"Don't say that, don't you ever say things like that to me!" He yelled with his head faced back down, not wanting to look up at the man. "I don't know why, but every time I see you or hear your voice I get all… god I can't describe it!" The young man grasped his head while he continues on rambling. "It keeps on building up and building up to a point where I feel like I'm about to explode!"

Roy eyed the blonde with a strait face as he continued.

"Hell, even the mention of your name makes me feel all weird inside and I can't seem to make it go away no matter what I do! I thought by coming here and face you head on might make it disappear... but obviously it didn't. It only made it worse!"

Without the Ed's knowing, a Mustang's lips formed into a smile just as the man took a step forward towards the blonde.

"I hate it… I want it stopped. I want this aching feeling in my chest to stop!" Edward tightly clenched his black shirt over his heart as it beats painfully and having his eye close shut.

"I believe I have the answer to that."

The young man mind snapped back in realization of how close Roy has gotten to him, just inches from him while still gazing downcast.

"The only reason you're feeling that way…" Mustang then leaned towards the blonde while tucking a hand under Edward's chin and lift up his face to so that his golden orbs is meet with the pare of dark ones. "Is because you're madly in love with me, Edward." His smile grew, seeing Edward's comical expression as his face flushed brighter red when he said the word 'love'.

It was priceless.

"W-wha…?"

"Oh, and just for the record…"

Suddenly, without any warning, Edward is caught off guard when his college Professor lips meet his. His eyes grew wide as physically possible in absolute shock. After seconds passed, the young man immediately pushed Roy off and turns to run, only to be grabbed by his upper arm.

"Let me go!" He shouted in demand, struggling to break free from his grasp. "Let go of me you fucking bastard! Just what the hell was that just now?"

"It's called a kiss." The onyx man replied in his calming voice, amused by Ed's reactions.

"I know what it is! I mean why did you kissed me!" Edward aggravatingly told while wiping his mouth off with his free hand.

"Like I said before, I have fallen for you as well Edward. That's why I'd kissed you. I've also been holding myself back from wanting to eat you alive, if you know what I mean." Roy finished with a sly grin.

Edward eye can't get any wider then it already is while his face glowed brightly red. He knew exactly what this man is implying the meanings behind the word 'eat'.

"I can help you release all that build up inside you." Roy told as a spark flicked in his charcoal eye with burning desire.

"What the fuck are you babbling on about now? I don't want your help on anything, now let me go!" Ed, once again, demanded while being dragged towards the bed. "NO!" He struggled, trying to break free from Mustang's grasp, but to no avail. "Let go of me! I SAID, LET GO-AHH!" The young man was then tossed onto the king size bed as his body bounced on impact.

Edward stared up at Roy in total dismay as the man climbed in bad and up to the blonde, smiling. Ed tries to escape by crawling away, but gets caught by the ankle, preventing him from going anywhere. The Mustang dragged the young man back towards him, his half naked and partly wet body towers over poor blonde, gazing down into his amber orbs as he gaze back in complete terror.

"P-professor…?" Edward started while gazing at Roy eyes in hopes that everything is all just a very, very cruel joke.

But sadly… it wasn't.

Roy hovered one of his hands over Edward's groin aria and cupped it, causing the young blonde to gasp and flinch in surprise.

"Stop, where are you touching me? Stop!" He yelled, trying to push the man back in defiance.

Roy then started to massage Ed's crotch in a slow motion. The young man started to gasp and moan, having no control over it while his body trembles.

"S… stop… stop it…" He can barely form some few words. "Don't… aah…"

"Why?" Roy asked. "Aren't you enjoying this, Edward?"

"Nnn… No, haa… W-why would I? Mmn… I mean I'm a guy, nn…and you're a guy… This is just wrong… mm… Very wrong…" Ed muttered while he stammers.

The man only smirked. "Heh, have you ever herded the phrase 'love has no boundaries'?"

Edward said nothing.

Without another word, Roy begins to unbuckle his belt, going to the next level. Ed gasped in high alert.

"No, stop!" He firmly grabbed both Mustangs' hands in order to stop the onyx man from going too far. "Don't go beyond that point! If you do, I'll never forgive you!"

The Professor gazed into his golden iris that burns with fire in them. However, despite it, it dose not stop him from smiling.

"Whether you've forgiven me or not doesn't change the fact that you'll still bare those feeling's for me. Weather you admit it to yourself or not." He retorted as he lend forward to a point where he's face is close to his student. "Besides, think of this as a special treatment to let yourself all go. Your body is crying out for attention Edward." He told while he undo Edward's dark pant.

"No wait, stop!" Ed try's to fight him off, only to get both hands pinned down together over his head by the wrist in a single grip. "Hey, let go!"

Roy didn't listen.

The Professor tucked his free hand inside Ed's underwear and gently grabs his member. The young blonde tilted his head back in utter shock as his teach plays with his cock, stroking the tip of its head. Edwards's entire body starts to shudder while trying to hold back a moan of pleasure from escaping out between his lips, clenching his teeth. Roy smiled down at the blonde.

"My, my…" He chuckled, "It's small, just like the rest of you." then teased.

Edwards face turned red in both fury and embarrassment, but mostly in fury at the word. "DON'T SAY SMALL!"

Roy laughed a bit. "I see you have a bit of a height issue. I've taken notice to that back in classroom today."

The young man wanted to say something, but Roy continued.

"But that's what I like about you. You have something that's been missing in my life Edward. Despite it being small, you're definitely my type."

"I thought I told you not to say-!" Ed is cut off by his own gasp when Roy changed his hand position from his groin to cruising up his shirt.

He brushed his hand along against the blonde smooth surface of his stomach in slow strokes.

"Haah… ah…" Edwards moaned. "N-no, don't… nn… stop, ah…"

Mustang ignored his pleads and continued working his way up to his chest. He then moved his hand over to Ed's right nipple, gently stroking it in a circular motion. Edward jerked back his head with a small gasp. Roy then lowered his head down towards the young man neck as his hot breath tickles against the skin surface and begins to suck on it, nibbling it.

Edward flinched and his body shuddered at the sensation. "S… Stop, stop it… Mm…" He murmured while trying to muffle out his moans behind his lips.

"Don't hold back, I want to hear you moan's of pleasure." The Professor told, sucking down on Ed's tender cervix. "Let it all out Edward."

"Nn… Don't mess with me… Mmn…"

"I'm not. I am merely catering what your body desires the most. It's crying out for me, it wants its wish. Grant that wish, Edward."

"Stop fucking with me!"

"I wasn't." The Professor lifted his dark eyes over his amber one's with a smile of glee. "Unless, that's what you want me to do."

'_NO!_'' Ed shouted in his mind, eyes all wide in despair. "No, that's not-I didn't say I wanted you to fuck me up and you know it!" The blonde protested.

"You didn't have to; your body speaks for itself."

Edward said nothing, turning his head towards another direction and away from Mustang.

While the young blonde stated quiet, Roy took the opportunity to pull his black jean down. Edward reacted in high alert.

"No, sto-Aaah!" Ed utterly yelled as he suddenly felt pressure down there.

The man has sunken two of his fingers up the entrance of Ed's ass! The blonde quivered and moan as Roy squeezed another one in. Edward's breathing became heavy while his body is starting to feel hot from the reaction while his hormones go off.

"Nnck… uh… haah…"

Professor Mustang smirked. "Heh, I can tell that you're enjoying yourself."

"Nn… No… I'm not… haa…" Edward denied.

"Denial, denial, denial." He sighed while swaying his head in a 'no' motion.

Roy pulled his two fingers out of the young blonde and then starting to spread Ed's legs apart. Edward gasped while his eyes widen in total and utter shock, just before narrowing them, giving them a dangerously look.

"Don't you dare go any further then you've already have." He warned, also sounding dangerous in his tone. "If you do, then… then I-I'll call the cops and report you for rape!"

The man only stared down into his eyes with a strait face for a moment just before a smile crossed over his lips, closing his eyes.

"Hmph, go ahead, called them. You and I both know you won't be able to do it." He said calmly, looking down at Ed.

Edwards's eyes widen, knowing that his teacher has seen through his bluffs. Roy was right, he's never the one to call for help and he is certainly not going to start now, for his pride sakes. Plus, it would be too embarrassing to just tell them or anybody that he has been raped by a man. No, no way in hell would he let anyone know about this, he can't, it would hart his very pride.

"Give it up Edward. No matter how much you try to fight it, you body still longs for attention. Trust me, you'll feel better after this."

Edward shuts his golden eyes tightly. He knew deep down that there's no escape or a way around it. He's trap! Ed would fight back, but despite all the effort, he knew that it will only end with the same result just like it did before. So it's pointless. And he can't talk his way out of it ether obviously, considering he couldn't even utter a word to Roy during his treatment and threatening to call the cops had no affect. He is all out of options. So… he has no other choice… but to cooperate, as mush as he hates it. Edward looked up in Mustang's onyx eyes in surrender.

The man gave Ed a gentle smile. "Don't worry, since you're a virgin, I'll be gentle." He told reassuringly as he gave his word.

"Just get it over with." The short blonde murmured in a whisper, having his head turn sideways and away while closing his eyes in preparation for what's to come.

"Alright then. Just to warn you, this will be painful, compare to my fingers. That was only a warm up." Mustang told as he spread Ed's legs a bit wider. "Relax."

The young man still said nothing, having his eyes closed with his face scrunched. Roy slowly easing his erection in while Edward cringed at the pain, pain that he had never experienced in his life while his body trembles uncontrollably with his head arched back and beads of sweat beings to form on his forehead. Roy only smiled as he started to move his hips in a slowly and steadily pace. The blonde gasped and moan with each movement the man gave while tears slowly formed at the corner of his still closed eyelids in complete agonizing pain. Ed felt every muscle in his body tighten as well as feeling his body burning like fire; hitching a breath and dissipating into a series of whimper and moans before at one point, he can no longer hold in a scream as the Professor thrust in deeper in his small body.

"Ah! AAAHHHH!" Edward Screamed at the top of his lungs, breathing heavily and faster as sweats pours down his young face. "Ahh! Ahh! Nnah!" His tears freely escape out his eye sockets, steaming down his face. "Stop… Please no more… Aahhh! …It hurts... Please…" Edward cried, pleading for it to stop while clenching his teeth in attempt to bypass the burning pain, using one of his arms to hide his amber orb eyes behind it, not wanting to let Roy see him crying, thought it doesn't make any difference.

The dark man lifted the young blonde hand away from his face so that he can look directly into Ed's now wet eyes.

"Edward…" He said his name very tenderly.

Edward just looked up at him, breathing with heavy breaths, and like before, Roy gave the blonde another kiss. …Only this time, with deep passion.

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

Well? What do you all think? I hope you'd enjoy this story. Please leave me a review and tell me what you think of this chapter so far.


	3. The Contract of Destiny

Author's Note: Here it is, the next chapter you've all been waiting for. I hope you enjoy this one. ^^

Please excuse me for any of my spelling and grammar errors.

Warnings: Some strong language (Ed), OOCness (I'm trying to keep the FMA gang in their character while some parts or most will be OCC), sexual harassment scene, and some smut.

P.S. In the anime, Roy is-correct me if I'm wrong-twenty nine and Ed is fifteen through sixteen, depending how you reader's like to make of him in fanfics. While in this story Edward is eighteen and Roy thirty one, if you don't like it that way… well, as readers, you can decide how you like their age to be. But for now, in this fanfic, that is their age.

Also, I've found an opening song that I thought fits perfectly for this fanfic and it's a cute song too.

Song: Love Jump

Performed: Minami Kuribayashi

From an anime: Kurenai

* * *

College Days

**Chapter 3:**

**The Contract of Destiny**

It is late evening, the streets lamps lid up the college grounds and is cleared of any students. Contract

Except for one.

In the shadows of the night, a figure wobbles through the courtyard with each step. It than slowly jaunted into the nearest lamp post shining down the sidewalk street and the person is revealed to be none other then Edward Elric. Ed leaned against the post to support his weight while resting, breathing in heavy exhaustion, as if been running almost nonstop till now. After a moment, the young blonde strides down again, still somewhat unsteady in the knees as he walks. But despite it, Edward continues on, not wanting to stop till he is back in his dorm room with his friends. While Ed crossed the empty street towards the dormitory building, the memory of today event played in his head as he remembers everything that happened just few hours ago, being haunted by that damn bastard… Roy Mustang.

_***Flash Back***_

_Edward lay in the very bed where we last left him, covered in sweat with his hair completely undone and breathing semi heavily in exhaustion. While laying there with his eyes closed, Roy sat at the foot of his bed, smiling._

"_**That Edward is one of the best I've ever had.**__" He told, then looked over his shoulder to the blonde. "__**And for your first time, it wasn't bad, not bad at all.**__"_

_Ed said nothing. Instead, reached down at the bedside where his clothes lied and grabbed his boxer, slipping them on. After Edward is fully dressed, he gathered some of his belongings and went for the door to leave without a word._

_Just as the young man is about to grab the knob…_

"_**Don't you feel better now?**__"_

_Edward ceased his hand. He still said nothing while having his head downcast, face shadowed over._

"_**Do you feet relieved now that the buildup inside you has dissipated? Do you feel like a new person?**__" Mustang asked as he gazes at the short blonde, waiting for an answer._

_There was no responds for a long moment, then…_

_Edward turned his hands into fists as then shook in rage before answering. "__**No…**__" He murmured in a whisper through his teeth._

"_**Pardon?**__" Roy cocked an eyebrow._

_Ed turned to the man with an expression mixer of fear, hate and most of all anger, rage. "__**No! Don't you understand? No!**__" The young man yelled. "__**I just got raped by an old man who happened to be my English College Professor! How do you think I feel?**__"_

"_**Just so you know thirty-one is not old. I'm still young. And secondly, rape is a bit harsh for you to describe. After all, it can't be **__**rape**__** if you allowed it to happen instead of fighting back.**__"_

"_**I don't care about any of that! It doesn't change the fact that you've fucked me up when I didn't want you to!**__" Edward grabbed the doorknob and roughly pulled the door open, almost to a point where the hinges would have fallen off and ran down the hall while shouting; "__**I hope you rot in hell!**__" for his last words before running out the front door._

_***End of Flash Back***_

Edward clenched his teeth in anger, never to be forgetting for what that bastard Mustang did to him. There is no way that man will be receiving his forgiveness, ever!

While walking to his dorm room, he thought to himself; 'That bastard of a teacher… I'll never forgive him.'

But then, that thought was interrupted by another sudden rerun flash back.

"_**Whether you've forgiven me or not doesn't change the fact that you'll still bare those feeling's for me. Weather you admit it to yourself or not.**__"_

'_No! No matter what he tells me, I will never; never forgive that mother fucker for anything!_'

* * *

Moments later in the dorm room, Lin and Russell are just chilling out, doing whatever to pass time. Lin is lying in his buck, his back downward, reading a book while Russ is chatting with someone online, like to a friend or maybe a family member. There quiet air is interrupted when a curtain short blonde entered the room, getting two of his room mate's attention for his arrival.

"Hey Ed. Where have you been?" Russell asked, curious to where Ed had been off to through most of the evening. "You've just left without a word."

"Sorry about that." He replied with a small smile. "Well, I finally did it, I finished the lyric. So I just had the urge to go find that bastard and shoving in his face and get some damn respect for the hard work I put into it."

"Wow, determent little guy, aren't you." Lin said while Edward is getting some clean pare of sleeping clothes (AN: Not pajamas, just some comfortable shorts and a tank-top) and a towel.

"Don't call me little." Ed growled through his teeth as a stress mark pop out of his head.

Russ suddenly picked up an odor that invaded his nostril, sniffing the air. "Hey, what's that smell?"

Edward flinched. "Uh…" He started hesitantly, trying to keep his cool. "That's probably me, sorry. I've sort of ran all the way here since there are no buses running at this hour." He told while rubbed the back of his neck, feeling rather embarrassed by his body odor caused by that cursed man. "I'm going to take a shower now."

"You sure could use one, you look a mess Ed. Did something happen?" Ling asked in curiosity.

"No, no, nothing happened." The short blonde replied reassuringly.

"Are you sure? If so, then why did you run from there to here if you didn't need to?" Russell asked, not quite sure if Edward is telling the truth or if he's hiding something.

"Yes, I'm sure. And there's no law saying you can't run from one place to another. It's a free country after all." Ed rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"True." The tall blonde nodded in agreement with his statement.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna take my shower." After that is said, Edward closed the bathroom door (that's part of their dorm room) behind him.

Lin and Russ looked at one another in confusion, but shrugged it off. Not wanting to push their small friend any further and went back to their activity.

* * *

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Edward has his head hung with his hair covering most of his face, feeling the warm water running down his body while deep in thoughts. Some sudden flash of memories his like a ton of bricks of Roy and himself having sex with every detail in them. Ed shook his mind to rid of the disturbing images. He then leaned against the tiles covering the shower walls on his nearly fisted hands as they trembled.

'_I hate him… I hate him…_'

"_**You'll still bare those feeling's for me.**__"_

'_I hate him…_' Edward clenched his teeth in rage while still repeating to himself. '_I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!_'

"_**Still bare those feeling's for me.**__"_

'_I HATE HIM!_'' At that very moment, Ed drew back his arms and then slammed both his fists onto the tiled wall in front of him with a hard, loud bam.

He took heavy breaths to calm his nerves, ignoring the throbbing pain in his hands after the impact. "I hate him…" He whispered.

"_**Feelings for me.**__"_

"…I hate him…" Edward kept of repeating in the same whisper tone somewhat in denial, but mostly confused, not knowing what to think of it anymore.

* * *

Forty minutes later…

Edward is done with his shower and walked out of the bathroom with a towel draping over his shoulders. His hair still wet but not dripping wet.

"Hey Ed," The short blonde turned to Lin. "what was that noise I heard?"

"What noise" Ed looked at his with a confused expression.

"That loud booming sound. It sounded like it came from the bathroom."

"Oh that, it's nothing, just dropped a bottle of shampoo, that's all." He fibbed.

"Sure didn't sound like it to me, but hey, whatever you say." Russell shrugged it off.

He then stood up from where he sat and stretched out his arms over his head.

"Hey Lin, what time is it?" Russ asked his Asian friend.

Lin gazed his slit eyes over to the alarm-clock sitting at the head of his and Russell's buck bed. "It's almost nine."

"Well, time to hit the hay." Russ said while climbing up in his bed and flop down.

"Yeah, it's been a long day." Edward murmured to himself in a low tone of voice that no one can hear.

Ed is just about to sit on his bed when a sudden twining pain shot up down there from contact and recoiling back up half ways his sitting position, using both his hands to support his weight at the edge of his bed. "Ah…!" He yelped in reflex, face cringed. '_Damn, it still hurts._' He thought while putting a hand on his backside as if it will soothe the pain.

"Are you alright Ed? You sounded like you just had a sudden pain." Lin spoke.

"Uhh…" Edward started, trying to come up with an excuse for his sudden yelp without giving anything away. "Y-yeah, I… fell on my ass on my way back here." He lied, smirking while pretending to look embarrassed.

"How you manage to let that happen?" Russell asked curiously, more like nosily.

Despite his friend being nosy, he answered to avoid suspensions. "I've missed a step on some set of stone sitars back at Professor Mustang's place."

"Ah." Lin said. "That explants it."

"Ouch, that gonna leave a bruise then." Russ told, making a pained face. "You're gonna have to deal with it all day tomorrow."

"Yeah, speaking of it," Ed started, slowly and carefully sitting back on his bed -though it still hurts, but ignored it- and brought both his legs up on his mattress. "I don't think I'll be going to class tomorrow." He told while his head is slightly downcast.

"Why not?" Lin asked.

"It can't be because of you're sore ass is it?" Russell came after. "You're gonna have to suck it up."

"That's not it." Ed retorted as ha gazed back at his friend.

"Than what is?" He cocked an eyebrow.

"I just don't feel like going to class tomorrow," Is the only answer Edward can give. "that's all." He then pulled the cover over himself.

Both Ling and Russ stared at their short blonde friend skeptically.

The young blonde didn't like the looks his room mates are giving him. "What?" He started to feel some nervousness in him, thought he doesn't show it in tone or in his expression.

"…Is it…" Lin hesitated, not sure if he should ask a burning question. "…because of him? Professor Mustang?"

Edward paused while having his head down once more, having his face covered by his bangs.

"Ed?" Russ called his name to get a response.

"… It's getting late guys; you two should get some rest for class tomorrow." He told while pulling the over the covers completely over himself and turned his back to his room mates, not to be mean or anything, but to simply avoid any further questions. "Don't bother waking me up in the morning. Night." After that, Ed withdrawal himself from the subject, not wanting for his friends to find out his horrible secret and closed his eyes, ignoring everything around him.

Lin and Russell looked at one another in utter confusion and wonder if ether of them has an answer to Edward's sudden change in behavior… but none can think of a reason.

* * *

That morning, before class begun, Lin and Russ are having breakfast in the cafeteria with their other two friends from the café, sitting in one of the tables chatting.

"Ed is not coming to school today?" Alfons spoke in a questionably manner. "Why? Is he sick or something?"

"No," Russell answered. '"he just doesn't want to come for some unknown reason."

"But we do have an idea thought." Ling told. "I think it might have something to do with our English Professor."

"Why you'd think that he's responsible for that shortie's actions?" Martel asked just before taking a bit of her scramble eggs.

"Well… I'm just saying, I'm not trying to accuse anyone. What I'm saying is that, ever since he came back from Professor Mustang's place, he's been kinda… off."

"How so?" Alfons asked.

"Ed, he looked a mess, not to mention he smelled a bit too." Russ answered.

"Smell?" The blonde girl started. "What sort of smell?"

"Body odor, a sweaty kind of smell, that's all I can describe."

"Didn't he tell us yesterday that he has been running?" Lin reminded him.

"Oh, right. I nearly forgot about that."

"Hmm, I have to wonder…" Alfons wonder out loud. "Is there a specific reason as to why Ed ran? I mean, did something happened while he was over at Mustang's house?"

"Who knows?" Russell shrugged. "Whatever that reason is, I think its better if leave it alone."

"Huh?" Alfons and Martel united.

"I agree with him." Lin said. "Ed is our friend and we what to help sort out whatever problems he's having, but obviously he doesn't want to talk about it. Think about it, put yourself in his shoes, if there's something that's bothering you, but it's also personal, would you really tell anybody of your privacy."

"Guess not." Alfons retorted. "You do have a point though; something's are better left alone."

"What?"

The boys turn to Martel.

"You guys are just gonna pretend that theirs nothing wrong with him, drop it just like that? If you ask me, I think hiding something from you're friends or anyone close is a cowardly act."

"Uh, that a bit harsh, don't you think?" Alfons said.

"Hey, that's how I was rased." She replied.

"Well believe me, we don't like it ether, but we can't force him top tell us. Besides, most of the guys out there rather man it up then talk about their problems, 'cause most believe that talking is for the weak." Russell told before taking a bit of his sausage.

Lin nodded.

"Tch, men. At lest us girl's know how to express our feelings and can tell our closes friends our problems." Martel crossed her arms in defeat.

"But you're a girl and you don't act like one very much Martel." Alfons pointed out, only to receive a punch, not hard, but hard enough to feel the force. "Ow!"

"Shut up Al. I'm still a girl you know." She grunted in an aggravating manner and took a bit of her bagel.

"S-sorry." He comically retorted while rubbing the sore spot on his upper arm.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the dormitory, Edward is lad in bed, wide awake, but not bothering to get up. He did told his friends that he didn't want to be bothered, so there he is, in bed in his dorm room instead of being in class at that moment. With good reason. After what happen yesterday, he couldn't face Mustang again, he just can't. If he does, all the moments with that man will only bring him greatly discomfort. But on the other hand, if he doesn't, his friends will want to know why or eventually find out. The last thing he needs is for them to look up into his personal life.

What should Ed do?

While laying motionless in his bed, deep in his thoughts, a sudden image of a curtain English teacher; Roy Mustang appeared in his mind uninvitingly. Edward whole body jumped upright, clinching on to his head as if sudden migraine has hit him dead on. He just sat there with his head down, having most of his blonde hair in his face.

'Why?' He thought. 'Why can't I get that bastard out of my mind?'

"_**You'll still bare those feeling's for me.**__"_

'No! That's not true! I don't have feelings for that fucking teacher!'

"_**You'll still bare those feeling's for me.**__"_

'No I don't! I don't! I don't, I don't… I don't…'

"_**You'll still bare those feeling's for me.**__"_

Edward bowed even deeper to a point where his forehead touches his knees while still grasping it. '…I don't…' He repeated in his mind in hopes that it would make Mustang in his head disappear.

Class is about to begin. Roy sat at his desk while the some of his students enter the room or those who are already accounted for are chatting amongst themselves. Mustang gaze at the door, expecting a curtain short blonde student to make presents at the room entrance. But no sign of him. As a last student entered, Roy eyed the crowd of his young pupils in case he might have missed Edward, considering how short he it compare to the others. To his disappointment, he's not anywhere in sight. He sighed inwardly.

Roy is starting to feel guilty of what he did to the poor guy. He never meant to hurt him, just wanted to help eases the young man's desires, as well as his own. However… he might have gone too far too fast for Edward to bare or soak in all at once. After all, the young blonde did had trouble excepting his sexuality or just excepting the fact that he fell in love with a man, which he guessed Ed never experienced it in his life to know the signs. Mustang lightly sighed as he remembered last night event.

_***Flash Back***_

"_**I don't care about any of that! It doesn't change the fact that you've fucked me up when I didn't want you to!**__" Edward grabbed the doorknob and roughly pulled the door open, almost to a point where the hinges would have fallen off and ran out while shouting; "__**I hope you rot in hell!**__" his last words for Roy to hear._

_Mustang stood up and walks over to his window, seconds before hearing the front door slam. He pushed the curtain aside in time to see Edward running out of his house and down the streets, showing no sigh of wanting to slow down whatsoever._

'**Maybe I approached too suddenly for him.**_' He sighed, closing the curtains and turned to change his bed sheets. _

_Roy then spotted something on the floor laying next to his bed, a small flat device no bigger, yet smaller then a cell phone. He kneeled down to get a better look and see it's an MP3 player with earplugs size earphones wrapped around it. He knew that it belongs to Ed since he doesn't own one. Roy picked up the MP3 and placed it on his nightstand. He looked at it for a moment before turning back to remove the sheets._

_***End of Flash Back***_

Mustang sat in his desk still with his drawer opened that contain some papers and other important stuff, as well as Edward's MP3. He was planning to return it to the short blonde, but it looks like he'll have to wait for another day or whenever they bump into each other. Roy then closed the drawer and got up from his set and stood in front of the chalkboard, facing all his students with a smile on. It's now time to work.

"Good morning everyone." He said and they all replied. "Now, for your next lesson, I want you to turn to page six and read till you have reached the end of this short story. After that, you'll be questioned based on what you've read. And I expect you all to pay closely attention, because the work sheet I'll be handing out will be worth some percentage for you're grades. You have thirty minutes to complete." He looked at his watch. "You may begin."

* * *

Few hours later…

Class is over, all the students are done for the day and is exiting the room to get to there next classes. Lin and Russ were about to leave out the door when…

"Mr. Yao and Mr. Tringam."

The two young men turn to their English teacher.

"May I have a word with the both of you for a moment?"

"Sure." Russell replied and wondered over to Roy along with Ling at his side.

Mustang waited for the students to be gone so that they can have some privacy. "You both are Mr. Elric friends, right?" He asked to be conforming.

"We are." Lin answered while his blonde friend nodded.

"I have noticed he hasn't come to class today. By any change, did you gentlemen happen to have seen him this morning?"

"Yes, but… he didn't want to come today."

Roy cocked an eyebrow. "Why?" He asked, even thought he knew the idea why, but obviously his friend's doesn't, so he'll play dumb for the time being.

"Well sir…" Russell stared, not sure how to tell his teacher without pointing fingers. "Do think this the wrong way with us, but we that you might have something to do with his… odd behavior." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Me?" The man felt a pinch of nervousness inside, but doesn't show it just to be safe.

"Uh, where not trying to hold anything against you." Lin told reassuringly with his hands up in defense. "We just like to know what you said to Ed that made his so upset, because ever since he came back from your house, he hasn't been acting like himself, well as far as we've known him anyway."

Mustang immediately realized that Ed's friends are talking about the song the short blonde has written and wanted to regain some respect from the man, as well as to take back his harsh words from the previous day. '_So, he hasn't told them._' He inwardly chuckled. '_Of course, why would he, after all, it will only hurt his pride._' He thought while the guys are waiting for a response from the professor.

"Sorry for asking this so suddenly, but…" Russ hesitated.

"I understand your concern for your friend." Roy said with an understanding tone in his voice as he looked at the young men with a smile. "You just wanted to know what happened during the visit at my place, right?"

"Hey, it's not any of our business I know, just curious." Russell brought up his hands.

"I understand. He's lucky to have friends like you two, to care so much like that."

Lin and Russ looked slightly embarrassed while the teacher continues on.

"Anyway, has Mr. Elric said anything to you boys, anything at all?"

"All he told us he is going to go find you and took off. After that, he refused to answer any more questions when he came back to the dorm." Lin told.

"But I do remember Ed telling us yesterday at the café that he was angry after you said something about him not having any talents or something in that line, and that he wanted payback by rewriting over his original work." Russell told after words.

"Ah yes, that." The professor recalled while walking over to his desk and calmly sat on his chair. "He must've took it pretty hard when I told him that it was still crap." He lied.

"We should have known." The blonde sighed, swaying his head in a 'no' motion. "I guess Ed isn't the type of person to handle criticism to well."

Lin nodded in agreement.

"However…"

The young men turn their attention back to Roy.

"Despite my harsh criticism, it is not an excuse to miss out of class just for that reason." Professor Mustang said, looking directly at their eyes with a hint of seriousness in both his onyx eyes and tone. "If Mr. Elric fails to show up for class multiple times straight, your friend will be resigned from this class or any other classes he has and will have to wait till next semester. Not unless he emails me an excuse, a good excuse. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Both said in unison.

"Good." He nodded. "That would be all. See you two tomorrow." While he watch's the boys leaving the room, he added; "And tell Mr. Elric just what I've told you so that he's aware of it."

"Will do." Lin replied and walked out the room behind Russ, closing the door.

Mustang is left alone, sitting at his desk quietly. He turned his chair so that he is gazing out the window, while in thought. '_I hope you come Edward, I really do, so that I can apologies to you personally for what I've done._' He sighed.

Roy doesn't like the idea of dropping Ed out his class for failing to show up, but that the college rules every teacher like himself has to follow, no matter what. So all he can do at this time is wait and hope that he doesn't lose his students, specially this one.

* * *

Later that afternoon somewhere on campus, Edward is sitting alone at a bench while staring up at the sky, watching some of the white clouds pass by. His whole face bares no emotions, not even his golden orbs shows any life in them, emotionless. While Edward sat there unmoving, somewhere in la-la-land, some birds flew over head and a single cloud starts to make form. While Edward continues watching emotionless at the sky, the cloud slowly takes shape what looked like to be a person and starts to forming a face. Just as the huge cloud is almost complete to being identified, someone else's face got in the line of his vision. And that some one is…

"Boo!"

"Aaahh!"

Martel.

After nearly jumping out of his seat and his own skin, Edward looks up to the laughing blonde girl with annoyance as she rounded the bench to be in front of her short friend.

"Hahahahahah, I told you guys I'd get him good." She said while looking over her left where the rest of his friends are and came over to join them. "You where so caught up in your own little world that you didn't even notice us coming your way."

"Ha, ha, ha." He laughed bitter sarcastically. "You nearly scared the living shit out of me Martel." He retorted, grabbing the shirt over his beating heart is and took slow easy breaths to calm his system.

"Sorry about that Ed." Alfons said as he stood next to the girl. "I tried to stop her, but she can be a bit stubborn at times."

"But I do have to admit." Lin spoke. "It was kind of funny by the way you've reacted."

"Luckily I have my camera-phone out and ready in case something like this happens. Priceless." Russell said in a sing-song voice on the last part while showing off the picture of Edward's comical face.

Edward narrowed his eyes. "You better delete that or otherwise, I'll take that phone off your very hands and smash it to bits so no one can ever see it." Ed told through his teeth in a threatening manner, but doesn't mean it whatsoever.

"Relax Ed." He told, unaffected by Ed's fake threat and pressed a button. "There, it's been erased." He then put his cell back in his pocket.

"Good." Ed said then turned to Martel and Alfons.

While the short blonde is occupied, Lin leans in sideway towards Russ. "You didn't really delete it, did you?" He whispered while making sure Ed hasn't heard a word from him.

"Hell no, I'm keeping it as a wallpaper for my phone." He whispered back with a mischievous smirk.

"Nice." The young Asian grinned.

"I'll send you one too, if you like."

"Excellent."

"What are you two whispering on about?" Edward voice cost the two to jump, caught off guard and turned to see the look of suspicions.

"Nothing!" Both said at once, looking a tad bit nervous.

Ed looked at his friends, sort of unconvinced. But lucky for Lin and Russell, it is soon forgotten when Alfons spoke up.

"Hey guys, since we don't have any other classes and it's mine and Martel's day-off, what should we do to pass time?"

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm in the mood for some basketball. Why don't we head on down to the court and have a few game rounds, two on two. What do you say?"

"I say, bring it on." Russell said out. "Who's going to keep score?"

"I'll be happy to do it." Lin volunteered. "Basketball isn't really my thing anyway."

"Alright then, go put on some more freely clothes and meet at the B-court." Martel told while she and Alfons turn to leave to there dormitory to change into a much more suitable gear to play in. "Don't take too long guys, we're burning daylight."

"Right, see you there." Ed said just before going off to one direction while the rest went there ways for the time being.

* * *

Soon, everybody is at the basketball court and we see two teams standing at the opposite side from one another. At that moment, Lin stood at the center of the court holding the ball out in one hand while Edward and Martel are throwing gazes at each other, just watching and waiting for the final game round to begin. To make things clear, so far Lin has kept score of both sides, the game tided up two for two. So they are on a tide brake, in other word, a deuce game. Ed is teamed up with Russ and Martel with Alfons.

While the two side of the team carefully stared at their opponents, Lin spoke. "Okay, this will be the final match game." He told to the group, still having the ball at hand. "Whoever gets the ball through the hoop on their opponent side is pronounce the winner. Ready guys?"

"Ready!" Edward and Martel said in combine.

"Alright, in three…"

"You're goin' down shortie."

"Two…"

A single vine popped into Ed's head and made an angry and comical face. "Shortie, huh." An eyebrow twisted in aggravation while trying to remain calm. "Oh, I'll show you what this shortie can really do."

"One…" Finally, Lin tossed the ball in the air before jumping out of the game zone in retreat.

Edward, despite his height, manages to swat the ball away from Martel, only to have Alfons to catch it. He ran over to there opposite side while dogging Ed, but then Russell stole the ball from Al, doing some few bounces before passing it to the short blonde. Martel tried to block him off, but found a way around the girl and made his way towards the hoop. He took a shot at it, unfortunately, he missed. Edward cursed under his breath as Martel caught the ball and ran to the other direction. Alfons try helping the girl by blocking Russ to prevent him from going after her. Ed clenches his teeth when Martel threw the ball across to make the basket… just to bounce off at the edge of the metal hoop. There still hop for Ed's team. Edward took this change to snatch the ball back and made a run for it. Martel got in his way to block, not letting Ed pass while trying to knock the ball out of his hands.

Russell managed to find an opening around Alfons and ran to the opponent side. "Ed, I'm open!" He called out with his arm in the air.

Edward tossed over to him as soon he found an opening as Martel attempt to catch it, but failed. Russ caught it with eases while running toward the goal and jump to make a shot. However, unknowing by him, Alfons came right behind him and knocked the ball away from the hoop before it got a chance to make it in. He cursed. Al caught the ball while running, just too somehow manages to trip and lost his grip on the ball. Edward re-snatched it off the gravel ground and ran towards the scoring hoop. He spotted Martel standing strait ahead before running at his. Ed's only react is to throw the ball over her head and out of her reach as she tried to catch it, but missed by an inch. Edward accidentally knocked her over along with himself when he couldn't stop fast enough. Ed immediately jumped in a sitting pose in time to see the ball actually make it in from where he stood! Both Edward and Russell cheered while throwing their fist up in victory.

"Game! Ed's team wins!" Lin announced with his hand raised up into the air.

"Ahh, man. How could I lose to a midget?" Martel said out loud without thinking.

"Well, that's what you get for calling me a shortie earlier before." Ed retorted with his hand out to her and she took it, helping the blonde girl back up to her feet.

"Whatever." She murmured with a sigh. "For a bean, you can sure are quick on your feet with them short legs of yours." She complemented with a grin while the gang walked out of the basketball court.

"I don't know whether to take that as a complement or an insult." He made a face.

"Well, you are fast for a shortstuff." She teased.

"Don't push it." He grumbled through his teeth.

"Hey Ed," The short blonde turns to Russell. "will be seeing you in class tomorrow, right?" He asked.

Edward suddenly paused in his tracks. His friends followed site and looked at him in curiosity. Edward lowered his head, letting his bangs hind away most of his face and stood there, not saying a word for a long moment.

"Ed?" Alfons said, feeling slightly wary over the silence.

"Actually guys," He started after a while. "I don't thing I'll be attending classes anymore."

"Huh?" Both Lin and Russ said in confusion.

"But why Ed?" Lin asked. "Also, professor Mustang warned us, if you fail going to classes, you'll be reassign till the next semester. That means an automatic fail for you."

"Then I'll just have to drop out." Edward told in an uncaring tone.

"Drop out!" All said in unison.

"Ok, I smell something foul here and it ain't us.(AN: Their covered in sweat, so yeah.) Now why in the hell did you suddenly want to do that? You only been here for less then three days and you've already decided that college is not for you?" Martel said in an arguing manner.

"That's not it." Ed retorted, glaring at her in the eyes.

"It's not?" She said sarcastically. "Oh wait, let me guess… hmm. Tell me then Ed, dose it have anything to do about that English teacher of yours, is it?"

Edward body jolted from the mention of that man's name. He threw dagger like glare at his two room mates, Ling and Russ shrugged in an 'I'm sorry' gesture before turning back to the girl.

"So what if it is?" He crossed his arms while sounding a bit serious in his voice.

"Man, you seriously can't handle criticism, can you? But even so, that's no excuse to drop out like that. That's just plan moronic." Martel told, having her arms crossed also.

"That's not it!" Edward argued back in defense.

"Then what?" She said with her hands now on her hips.

"It's complicated, alright." He turned away, starting to get really annoyed.

"How so?" The girl demanded.

"Uh, Martel?" Alfons intervened, trying to stop the fight from getting worse. "I think you should just let it go."

"What?" She looked at him in disbelief.

"If he doesn't want to talk about it, then he doesn't have to. Besides, I'm sure he has his reasons for wanting to sign-out."

"Besides, we all agreed to not say anything about it and leave it alone." Lin reminded.

"That's right." Russell nodded in agreement.

"Oh, screw it. The thing I can't stand is person who is being an idiot just because some English college teacher gave his opinion on that song he wrote from a professional writer." She blunted it out without care, then turn to Ed. "Listen here shrimp; there are far worst critics then Mustang, I'm sure. All he simply did is advised you to change some things in the lyric, that's it, he never told you to abandon your dreams or anything in that line, did he? And also Ed, stop acting like a child and grow up!"

Edward stood there, taken back by her sudden out burst of attitude while lecturing him pretty harshly. (AN: Taught love, you can say... that is if you think it taught love, in a friendship way.)

"We're not in high school anymore Ed," Martel continued. "this is the real world, where responsibilities are handled with our own hands, not our parents and everything you do. If you're serious about proving Mustang wrong about you, then you better suck it up, stop mopping and start doing some improvement if you ever want to get his approval."

"Why don't you just mind your own goddamn business and leave me the hell alone?" He snapped at her, having enough of her annoying lecturing and everything. "I have my reasons for wanting to leave."

"And that one reason is still a moronic one!"

"You don't even know what my real reason is!"

"Oh yeah, well tell us then. What is the real reason of wanting to runaway like a pathetic, frighten little boy so badly?" Martel demanded with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I already told you, it's complicated!"

"I don't care. If you're not going to tell us what the problem is, then at least go see Mustang face to face, give him a talk over and show him what you can really do!"

"You know what?" He started, still sounding really pissed off, but at the same time is trying to act calm and ignore everything she told him. "I'm done with all this shit. I'm tired and I'm going back to the dorm." Ed turned his back to Martel and strides away. "Don't be expecting me in class tomorrow you two, I won't be there." He told Ling and Russell while walking further away from his friends.

"Rrrgh, just what hell is his problem anyway? I mean, there's someone in one of my classes I don't like `cause she annoys the hell out of me, but do I drop out because of that? No, I suck it up and just deal with it." She said with her hands on her hips.

"Martel, don't you think you're pushing it a little too far with this?" Alfons said after being silent through out Edwards and Martel's argument.

"Al," she turns to him. "you, Lin and Russ and I all know that something is wrong here. I don't know what it is, but the pipsqueak better get his act together if he ever wanted to get somewhere in life." She retorted, then stride down back to her dormitory on the other side of the streets, leaving the guys behind.

The boys said nothing while gazing at one another. They knew that something is off about Ed's behavior as far as they'd known him. However, they also knew better then to bud in into his business when Edward clearly doses not want to talk about it for whatever reason. And whatever is going on between Roy and Edward, its better if they let them handle it. After all, it is between those two, not them and rather stays out of it. Besides, it can't be anything serious… or at least they hope not.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in college campus, Edward is wandering with his head down and all of his golden lose strands of hair covering most of his face. He was about to go back to the dorm like he originally told his friends, but instead, went someplace else. Ed walked up to a window office inside of the main building. A woman no older looking then in her mid or late twenties typing on the computer, working. The Woman didn't take notice to the short blonde till he spoke.

"Excuse me, miss."

She looked up at him, giving off a friendly smile. "Yes, can I help you?"

"Yes…" he started, a bit hesitative for a minute before continuing. "I would to withdraw."

"Of courses." The red head turn to her computer. "Just tell me your name and number and what class you would like to-"

"No, not from class…" Edward cut her off as she looked at the young man with slight confusion, his head downcast. "From this school…" He told, then brought up his face to make eye contact with the woman with the mixer look of doleful, bitter and despair in them, thought it dose not shown in his facial expression, but can be seen deep within his golden iris. "I'm asking to be dropped out."

The red haired woman stared at Ed blinkingly, not quite sure what to do at this point for she does not like the sounding of his tone of voice.

* * *

It has been three days since Roy last seen Edward. He hasn't even seen the shortie anywhere in school grounds. But if he is somewhere on campus, he definitely been avoiding the man quite well. Friday had come around so fast, too fast. Ed had only till Monday to show up in his class, or otherwise he'll have no choice then to kick Edward out, and he certainly dose not want that, not by a long shot.

Though Roy can't blame him for not coming or seeing him face to face, not after what he unintentionally did to the blonde that night. He didn't force Ed into doing it; at least he didn't think so, not by his perspective. But still… the guilt, Mustang has never felt so guilty in his life. Out of all the sex he ever had with both women and men alike, (AN: if you're wondering or confused by that sentence, in this story Roy goes both ways just too clear things up) but never felt any affections for them… except Edward. Another reason he felt guilty is that maybe he'd took advantage of the poor short blonde for his own pleasurable desirers instead of advising him on how to hinder with his own, despite how stubborn his young college student is with his feelings at curtain arias, including his first crush; which happen to be on a man, that's what really confused Ed.

Roy never meant to hurt the young blonde's well-being, not on purpose. He only wanted to show Edward how he felt as well as let him out his own vibes of emotions. However, apparently he made the wrong move at the wrong time and far too fast for the young man to absorb it all in at once, meaning in his mind he was raped, that how Ed felt when that happened. Instead of waiting for the blonde to warm up to the idea of liking this man, he just took a head dive first. Bad move, really, really bad move.

Mustang knew Edward would never forget nor forgive him for 'rapping' his own student… at least for now, he hopes. The man also hopes, despite what Ed said, can find some sort of forgiveness in his heart. He's going to have to eventually, because deep down, Roy knows that his young blonde student will and always have feelings towards him no matter how much denial he throws around.

"Professor… Professor Mustang?"

"Huh?" His thought's was interrupted by a red headed woman, the same one from before a few days earlier.

Roy had been standing there in the office lounge for over five minutes without knowing he spaced out.

"Professor, are you alright? You've been spacing out for awhile. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, everything fine." He answered a lie and walks on out of the lounge with a folder of paper works in hand.

The read head followed him out, walking besides the man. "You looked troubled, something on your mind?" She inquired noisily.

Despite her noisy nature, Roy answered. "Well… there is this student of my, he hasn't been coming to class lately, and without even a single email from him."

The women looked thoughtful for a minute, then realized something. "Tell me," Mustang gave her his attention. "by any chance he wouldn't happened to be a blonde with his hair pulled in a braid, short for his age, and golden eye to be you student?"

The man looked at her astonishingly. "Yes that's him. How did you-"

"I saw him a few day's ago."

"You saw him?"

"Yes, he came over to the office window where I worked at and asked me to remove him from the list, not his classes, but school." The man ceased from striding, giving a slight wide eyed surprise while trying to maintain himself and his facial expressions as he felt his heart sank. "He asked me to simply drop him out."

"What?" He said in disbelief.

He definitely couldn't believe it. Edward actually planed to leave just for a simple mistake? Roy admits; he did probably scare the poor little guy, but still.

"Oh, but don't worry, I somehow convinced him not to, otherwise he'll regret it in the future." The red head women then looked troubled. "I do have to wander though, what is troubling the young man. I would have asked if anything is wrong, but I strongly felt that I shouldn't. After all, it is not my place to ask." She turns the Roy. "You're his teacher, right? Maybe you might know something about his troubles."

Mustang looked at the women for a moment before replying. "True, I am his teacher. But sadly I don't know of his dilemma."

"Oh… Well I'm sure he'll come around. I believe he just needed some time to clear his head from whatever is bothering him. We all get our bad days too." The women told in a positive manner, smiling.

After thinking for a minute and realize this women is right. Edward just need's a few days to cool down and think things through before making any rash dissections. However, Roy still felt like he has to see his student and give him a heart to heart talk and apologize. Since he can't see the blonde in his class or anywhere on campus grounds, his only resort is to find the place Ed is staying. The problem is where is at?

Mustang sighed. "I guess your right. We do get one of those days at times. Thank you." He smiled at the red head.

"Glad to be at some help." She smiled back. "Well, my shift is almost over. I should finish up." She turns towards the opposite direction where they where going. "See you on Monday." The women said before striding off.

Roy stood there as he watches her leave. '_I wonder what Edward is doing at this very moment?_' He thought to himself.

* * *

We see Edward laying in his bed with a book in hand, reading, his golden orbs scanning the pages before turning to the next sections.

"Wow Ed,"

The young blonde turned to the owner of the voice: Russell, who stood over him.

"Alfons let you borrow that book only three hours ago and you're almost done with it?" He said, not necessarily a question.

"I'm a fast reader." Ed simply replied. "Besides, the book not that thick." He turns back to his reading. "Anybody can finish this within a day if their going at a normal pace and if they have nothing else to do."

"Isn't that one of Professors Mustangs novels?" Lin inquired when he took notice while putting on a long-sleeved shirt.

"Yeah, why you ask?"

"No reason." The sly-eye Asian retorted as he sat on a chair and started to put on his shoes. "Ed, are you sure you don't want to join us? We're going to a night club Martel told us about. Since its Friday and we don't have classes tomorrow, we thought we could check it out." Once he got his shoes on he got up. "You're gonna be pretty lonely in here."

"I'm sure. I'm not a party kind of guy anyway. You two can go on and have fun without me, I'll be fine." Edward told with out backing out of his reading.

"Alright, you're lost." Russ shrugged and put on his jacket before heading towards the door.

"See ya later Ed." Lin said while following the tall blonde out, then stop and turn to Ed. "By the way, we won't be back till, probably… eleven or around midnight, just to give you a heads up."

"`Kay, give my regard to Martel and Alfons."

"Will do, see ya." After that is said, the young onyx haired man closed the door behind him.

Edward quick glanced at the door and then turned back to the book, turning a page over. As he scan the words the novel has to offer, he thought; '_I'm never much into mushy stuff, but… I hate to admit, this is one of the most interesting romance books I've ever read. __The__ only romance books I've __ever__ read. Now I understand why Roy said my work need improving, he's a better writer and far more experience then I am._' to himself.

He then paused, realizing who he was thinking of and made a comical face, eyes shadowed over. '_Damn that bastard._' Ed clenched the book in a tight grip. '_I'll never forgive that mother fucker for making me loose my virginity!_' The short blonde threw the novel on the floor and turn on his side, looking out the window while gazing up into the night sky. '_I can never forgive what he did._' He continues angrily in this mind… then his angry expression suddenly softens. '_But…_' Edward pauses for a moment before letting out a sigh. '_Even so, I can't seem to stay mad at him. I said I'll never forgive that man… and yet…_' He let out another sigh.

An image of Mustang appeared in his mind, while repeating the words; _"__**Whether you've forgiven me or not doesn't change the fact that you'll still bare those feeling's for me. Weather you admit it to yourself or not.**__"_ like before.

'_No, I feel nothing for him!_' Edward yelled in his own thoughts in denial while grasping his golden covered head and closed eyes. '_I feel nothing for him!_' He generally repeated himself.

Roy's words continue to replay over and over like a stuck or broken record. Ed suddenly is starting to find himself struggling to fight off the same unwanted affection like before. His heart ache as it beats louder and louder with each passing second in his ears. After a long minute of battling with himself, the young blonde lost, miserably.

'_Maybe… maybe I do have a tad bit of something for that bastard._' Edward finally admits himself, even thought he still not too keen on the idea of him liking a man. '_I hate it, but…_' He paused, letting out yet another sigh and gripped his pillow. '_I can't get rid of that man no matter how much I wanted to. And every time I think of him, it only drives my body insane… like I wanted to see him again. But…_' Ed turned over to lie back on his back again. '_I'm just not ready to take this in yet. Also, I'm not yet ready to face Roy… not after that night, and what I said to him._' The blonde sighed once more. (AN: Man, he's been doing a lot of that.)

Edward turned to the book laying face down on the floor next to his bed. He stared at it for a good while just before reaching for it and picked it up, turning the page where he left off.

'_Maybe I'll go and apologies to him. That is, __if__ I go and that he apologizes to me first. After all, he's the one who raped me to begin with. If not, then for get it._' He told himself while reading away with a slight aggravated face.

The alarm-clock on the table reads: 8:00 pm in red lights.

* * *

Meanwhile, the group of four friends stride on down along the sidewalk in campus laughing amongst themselves, having a good time.

"Man, I felt sorry for the small-fry, we're not even at the nightclub yet and we're already having a great time." Martel said with a grin. "He's missing out of the fun."

"Ed did say so himself he wasn't really into parties." Lin retorted.

"Oh well, his lost." The blonde girl shrugged uncaringly.

When they turned the corner of the street, they came across a curtain professor, Roy Mustang; who happen to be taking a short walk before planning to head on home.

"Oh, Professor Mustang. Good evening." Russell politely said.

"Good evening to you too Mr. Tringam. Where might you all going off to in this fine night if you don't mind me asking?" Roy inquires with a friendly smile.

"We're just on our way to at clue to have some fun, it is Friday after all."

"I see. And I also see that Mr. Elric is not with you." The professor immediately token noticed that the short blonde isn't with his friends.

"He didn't want to come sir." Alfons told. "And the way Lin and Russ describe, he still seemed troubled about something."

"I still honestly think he just can't stand criticism. At least, that's what I think. But I have a feeling it's something beyond that." Martel said with her arms crossed over her chest, looking thoughtful. "What that is? We do know."

'_I see they still haven't figured it out._' Roy inner smiled. '_That's good, for Edward pride sake, which reminds me..._' "Pardon, but if it's not too much trouble, would you kindly tell me as to where Mr. Elric is staying at. I would like to have a word with him."

"I don't know." Russell scratches the back of his head unsurely. "Ed didn't seem to want to see anybody at the moment, especially you. No fence." He quickly added the last part.

"Well, why the hell not? If the shrimp won't see him, then maybe he should go see the shortie instead. Somebody has to talk some sense into him. Might as well be the professor here, he is the issue of the problem." The only girl of the group turns to Mustang. "He is staying in a dormitory at Drive Road Avenue and Central Street."

The boys looked at his dumbfounded.

"His room number is 246 on the third floor."

"Thank you. You all have fun now and I hope you stay safe and out of trouble." Roy said the students and strides on over the direction Martel has provided him.

"Oh, and be sure to tell Ed I said to stop acting like a child and grow up will ya." She howled over to the man.

"I will." He replied as he walks further onward.

"Are you sure it's alright to tell him where Ed is Martel?" Alfons inquired unsurely while a worry look expressed on his face. "He's going to be very upset with you when he finds out."

"Don't fret Al. He will be mad, but once he has there little talk I'm sure he'll be find. For his sake it better." The only female of the group said while they went back to parading down the street to there destination.

* * *

The alarm-clock now reads: 8:15.

Since his room mates left out Edward remain in bed with Roy's novel book still in hand. He then closed it and sat up, throwing his legs over the edge of his mattress and gazed down at the cover art. His golden iris moved to towards the name of the author: Roy Mustang.

"…"

Edward let out a small sigh as he stares at the name for a good minute while in thought. His mind is interrupted by a knocking sound of his door.

'_Huh, wonder who it could be._' He stood up and turns to the clock on the table. '_It can't be them, they just went out_' He thought as the short blonde walks over to the door.

Edward opens it, only to be faced with a curtain person the young man wasn't expecting to see. And that person standing before him is none other then his English College Professor: Roy Mustang himself. Ed was rebounded by the onyx eyed man sudden appearance. He quickly tried to close the door on the Mustang's face, only to have a hand stopping it from doing so.

"Edward, we need to talk." Roy said in a calming tone as he firmly held the heavy door in place with a trembling hand, putting all of his power to prevent Ed from shutting it completely.

"There's nothing to talk about!" The young blonde retorted while struggling to push the door close, not exactly caring if he crushes's the man hand in between the frame. "For what you did to me I can never forgive you!"

"That is why I'm here, to appropriately apologize for what I have done. I don't expect you to forgive, but at the very least hear me out for what I have to say so I can rid of my guilt." Mustang replied with his dark orbs downcast.

Edward glared at him hardly; unsure of if he should believe this man or even if he wants to listen to what he has to say. But… after putting some thought into it, Ed recalled that he did want Roy to say that he was sorry before him. So with a surrendering sigh, the short blonde did what he thought he wouldn't do at any point, let him in. As Roy calmly step straight in through, Edward closes the door while still keeping an eye on the man back with cautions.

"So," Roy started the conversation. "this is where your staying at." He said, browsing the place around him. "Any room mates?"

"Of course, my friends Lin and Russell." Ed simply replied his answer.

The man nodded. "Ah yes, the ones in my class." Mustang gazes his surrounding and noticed a book lying on top on Edward's bed.

He curiously walked over to it and picked it up to realize that it is one of his books.

"Has someone been reading my work?" The dark head man asked.

"Uh… yeah… that would be me…" Edward told, stimulate through his words while feeling embarrassed, but still kept his guard up.

Roy turned to the young blonde, eyebrow cocked upward. "I didn't know you were into romance."

"Actually, I don't, not usually." He admits. "I've only read yours just to pass time and this once, I kinda got curious." He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "It's not mind though, a friend lend it to me just for the heck of it."

"How long have you had this?"

"I just got it today. I've already finished it, so he'll be having it back tomorrow."

In curiosity, Roy has to ask. "How long did it take you?"

"To finish? Two too three hours at the most, if not distracted." Edward answered, arms crossed over his chest while walking towards his bedside and sat on it, still watching over Roy's every movement incase of a sudden attack.

The man stared at the short blonde with astonishment. "It took you only that amount of time to get from beginning to end?"

"I'm a fast reader. Also I can read two lines at a time and still comprehend what I'm reading. Plus, it isn't that kick of a book. Books around this thick-" Ed lifts a hand up with two of his fingers apart by a inch and a half. "-usually take me at least a half a day, depending how things goes for me."

Mustang looked at the blonde astonishingly and smiled. "I'm impressed by your unique ability Edward." He said as he sat down next to Ed.

The young man scooched as much as he can without trying to fall over. Edward gave the man a firm look while keeping his distance between himself and his college teacher.

"Out of all the students I've ever had in class, I have never met anyone quite like you." Roy gazed to his student with a gentle smile. "You more then what you lead on Edward. You never seem to stop intriguing me." The look in his charcoal eye seemed too gleamed with delight.

Edward felt his cheeks heat up and immediately turned away, hoping that the Professor hasn't caught it. "Uh, thanks, I guess." He retorted, trying not to sound uncomfortable in his voice, even thought he is feeling uncomfortable, more then before. '_Oh no, it's starting up again.' _He then thought to himself, closing his eye shut tight as if trying to restrain something inside of him. _'Dammit, I can't let him know, otherwise things will get out of control like last time. Damn fucking hormones!_'

"Is there something the matter Edward?"

Ed eyes snapped and his body flinched at Roy sudden questioning, but didn't face the man as he sat there wide eyed. Deep in his gusts, he knows that he's been caught.

"Did my words made you embarrassed?" He said with an amused smirk as he watches his young blonde student body reaction.

"NO!" Edward caught himself in realize he accidentally barked it out in reflects and quickly turned away, slightly red in the face. "I-I mean no, I'm just… not use to those kinds of complements." He told without looking at the man.

Mustang smiled. "In other words, yes."

"Anyway," The blonde uttered in attempt to change the subject. "you're here to tell me something?" he reminded, sounding a tad bit nervous in his voice.

"Ah yes, that's right." Roy remembered the whole purpose of coming here, his head downcast. "Edward… I would like to apologize for that incident a few nights ago. What I did is unforgivable… I thought that's what you wanted from me, and I felt like I was doing the right thing by giving you what you've desire. However…" He then paused.

Edward eyed the man while continuing after a moment.

"Even if you did want it, I didn't have the rights to take away your virginity nor take advantage of it so rashly. Also you weren't ready to accept it yet. I have made a move too fast, too sudden for you to take in all at once; which is understandable of you baring some form of hatred towards me." He sighed. "I deserved it."

Ed looks at his teach with doleful eyes as he takes in his words.

"I can see now that you're the type to take it slow, a planner even. Anyway, I can understand if you won't accept my apology. I just wanted you to know that I never meant any harm towards you Edward, and that I hope you'll come to understanding to why I did it to begin with. That is all I wanted to say."

The blonde young man let out a sigh some moment of silence spreading in the air, his head back to being downcast again, watching his own sock covered feet.

Oh great, he is starting to feel guilty for some reason. But he shouldn't… should he? No, he shouldn't! And yet… Why? Why in the hell is he feeling sorry for this man? He shouldn't be sorry for the mother fucker! …But his words, it somehow got to him, like a hot knife melting through a stick of butter. That's how his heart felt. So he couldn't help it. …Damn it; he hates his hormones and being such a softy. He has to say his fair share of words too.

"… Y… You're not the only one at fault here." He said abruptly.

Roy turned to his student with a baffle expression. "What do you mean?"

"I mean just as that. I'm… also partly to blame for that night too." Edward then divert his head away as the look of embarrassment formed in his face as he prepared for what he's about to say next. "After all, if I didn't want it I would've put up a fight, a real fight. But instead, that time, I just gave in like a helpless child. I just surrendered myself so easily; it's so uncharacteristic of me." He sways his head in a 'no' motion. "Anyway, what happen is all nothing but a passed memory, and should be left as that. But what I'm really trying to say is that, well, I… I… f-forgive… you." There he said it; it's out of his chest.

Mustang gave the young man the look of bewilderment. He actually accepted his apology, despite everything that happed to him.

"I don't know why all that had happen, but like I said, it's all nothing but a passed memory."

Roy averted his charcoal eyes down toward the floor. After a long while moment of silence of sitting there, he spoke up. "All that happened is simply because you wanted it to happen, which would explain your action of immediate surrendering." He calmly said with his eyes closed.

Edward turned to the man with dismay while trying not to show it. "Huh? What are you talking about; I never want any of any of it?"

Mustang saw through his lies. "But you did, believe it or not you truly did." He turned to his short blonde student, looking at him in the eyes with a hint of seriousness, making the young man nervous by those eyes. "I did it because I did it out of love and love alone, nothing else." He told truthfully.

Ed immodestly turned his golden orbs to the opposite direction of the man as he felt his face starting to heat up in embarrassment. "Will you stop saying that, it's weird and embarrassing." The blonde retorted, trying to stay as calmly as he possibly can.

The Professor only smile. "Don't be." Roy reached out to the blonde, gently touching his left side cheek before turning him directly into his gaze for the young man to see. "Because every word of I said is all completely true." He then caresses his fingers from his cheek to under Ed's chin, smiling. "You also feel the same way, don't you?"

"You're not helping!" Edward's whole face flushed furiously red and his heart started to pick up speed. "And no I don't!"

Mustang just looked at his short student. "Edward, it'll be much easier to just accept it instead of deluding yourself. It's only a few words, just say how you feel inside. Believe me, you'll feel much better after that."

The young blonde let out a sigh. "Look, I'm not holding the grudge on you anymore okay, so don't screw it up. Besides, after doing some thinking..." He paused, avoiding eye contact.

After a minute of hesitation, Ed spoke. "I guess… I guess I was…" He swallowed a lump in his throat as well as swallowing up his pride. "I guess I subconsciously was asking for it. Well my body anyway."

Edward then turned to the man while staring straight into his teaches onyx eyes, pointing an index finder at him. "But don't get me wrong, I still hold no desire towards you, Professor."

Once again, Mustang only smiled, seeing through his student denial and lies. "You can just call me Roy, no need to be diplomatic with my name; we're not in school after all."

"Roy then." Ed said while getting off his bed and stood with his back. "You can say or think all you want on how I feel towards you. But know this, I would never, not in a million years say I like you, because I don't. I don't feel the same way as you do so… to bad."

Roy glances up to the blonde in disappointment. He thought he had him there, but underestimated his student stubbornness. With a small sigh, the Professor rise up off Ed's bed and stood behind the young man. Edward felt Roy's presents. It made him so nervous that his heart speed rate is starting up again. Why is dose this always happen whenever he's around this bastard of a teacher? Why him of all people? Why?

Mustang stood there without a word for a second till finally, he broke the awkward silent air. "You're a terrible liar Edward." He said with deviancy in his voice.

Ed heart skipped a beat and the air caught in his throat, golden iris wide.

"Just like before, no matter how much you deny or delude yourself, you can never escape nor ignore your true adoration." Half his face then shadowed over. "And if you keep persisting not seeing or realizing your sentiment…" Roy then without warning grabbed Edward's forearm and brought him up closer to his own. "Then you leave me no choice then to force your inner desire's out." The Professor said with a hint of seduces toning in his voice while gazing deeply down into his amber eyes with also some hint of seriousness in his black ones.

The raven headed teacher knew he didn't want to come to this, but desperate calls for desperate measure at this point. He truly wants Edward to see it, the true passion for his first crush towards him, despite the gender. After all, in Mustangs book, it doesn't mater of age of any of that boundary crap. None of it matter; love is love no matter what others think, just as long as you're happy with that special someone who gives a damn.

Then suddenly, without another warning, Roy quickly but gently smacked his lips with Ed's in a deep lip lock kiss. Edward's is taken back by this sudden attack that his eyes grew so wide that it looks like it was about to pop out of its sockets. The young blonde tried to push the man away, but to no avail as Roy kept his kiss firmly in place, not giving in on losing the battle or even Ed a chance to breathe. He can feel the man tongue playing around with his own, teasing it and every part of the cave of his mouth. Once again Ed attempts to brake free of there kissing embrace. Finally, Mustang gave his student the opportunity to part and takes a breath of air.

After sucking some oxygen into his lunges, he yelled out; "What that hell are you doing, you pervert? Let me go!" He struggled to pull himself from Roy's iron grip, but the attempt failed him.

"Not until you open yourself and you eyes to what's in front of you." The man retorted somewhat firmly yet calmly.

The Professor then pushed up against a wall, trapping the young man and started to kiss his soft tender neck, sucking the surface of the skin.

"Stop! I don't want this, stop it!" Edward shouted while pushing his English teacher off and away.

Roy grabbed both Ed's wrist in a firm grip lock and lifted his arms over his blonde covered head, pressing them against wall, making sure that his student isn't using them to fight back.

"No, stop! Let go!" Edward demanded, still struggling with all of his power.

The man moves his free hand down to the blonde's crotch and groped it. Ed gasped as Mustang started to gently stroke it; having his golden orbs closed tight as if trying to ignore the pleasurable sensation, but is proven to be harder then he thought it would. His face started to burn from his activated hormones while pressing his lips together to prevent any moans from escaping, but again, it was proven to be much harder as some sound of moaning flying out into the air. This bastard is turning him on without even trying. Damn his hormones and body! Roy smiled when he saw his short blonde student continues moaning in pleasure.

"My, you're hard already." He chuckled softly, smiling. "That was fast, faster then anyone I've known. That just proves it." The last statement he said mostly to himself.

"Don't laugh!"

"Sorry, it's just your so cute when you turn on by my mere touch." Roy said then lean down to Edward's neck again and starting kissing away, nibbling and licking it.

"Nnn… S-stop… Stop it… Ahh…" He moaned.

His teacher didn't listen. Instead, continues sucking the tender surface of his neck while Ed lets out more of his moans of pleasure, despite him trying to hold it back.

Mustang then starting to undo the blonde pant button and Edward heart jumped in realization what the man in doing, eyes wide in total alert.

"No! No not again! Not that again!" He strongly as he slides down the wall in attempt to make a brake for it while dragged Roy down along with him.

Once The Professor released his grip on short blonde, Edward tried to flee by crawling on his hands and knees away from the man. Buy sadly, he couldn't get away far as his teach caught him by the ankle, stopping his student from going anywhere. Roy pulled Ed towards him as he struggles and then slid a hand inside his pant and boxer, starting to message his member. Ed gasped; his whole body begins to tremble at the sensation of the man touch.

"No… Stop… Nn… I don't want this, sto… Ahhh…" He begged between moans.

The dark headed man pay no heed, he looks down at the young man while he clenches his fists against the floor as if trying to grab on to something, trembling. Mustang gently pumps him while stroking the top of his cock's head. It's started to over flow substance each time the Professor rubes the tip. Ed moaned, heating the fact that he's actually enjoying himself. But of course, he's not going to say anything, for that'll go against his pride as a man.

"Ah… Ah… Aah… S-stop… You're going… You're going to make me come if you keep… touching me like that! Aahh…"

"Then come." Roy retorted. "Don't hold it back. Let yourself go." He cooed, stroking Edward's erector.

"No, stop… Stop… Ah… I'm gonna…" Ed can feel himself starting to climax. "I'm gonna… Mnnah… I'm gonna-AAAHHHH!" Finally, his body exploded, collapsing after he gave his orgasm, breathing heavily and his face is covered in sweats.

Mustang draws back his hand now dripping in Edward's semen. The man wore a smile as he brought up his cum coated hand and liked it, tasting a bit of Ed.

"Heh, well that didn't take long." He chuckled. "And you've made a mess too."

"What…" The blonde lifted his head to see some of his markings on the floor, jolting up to his hands and knees in utter panic. No! No, no, nononononono!" He grabbed the nearest cleaning tool; which is his favorite red hooded sweater laying on his bad.

Ed desperately try's to wipe the substance off, only to realize that he's having no success. "No, it's not coming off. It's not coming off!" He panicked. "It has to come off; I have to get it off before my friends come back and see this! I can't let that happen, they can't know about this… they can't…" Ed paused while trying to calm down with his head downcast, hiding most of his face behind his bangs.

Roy sadly looks at his student. He did it again. Just like last time, he lost all self-control. The onyx man damned himself as he felt the guilt, only this time with different reason to it.

While Edward try's to clean up his cum left behind by his orgasm, Mustang said; "You do realize that stuff won't be easy to clean up."

"And whose fault was it that made me come in the first place?" The young blonde said in an angry manner, not that the Professor blames him. "Just what the fuck are you trying to prove?"

"I'll take full responsibility of my actions. As for your question, I was only trying to make you realize how much you truly desire for me. Even if you won't admit it to yourself, your affection's are still there." He told while sitting next to Ed, his back lean against the bed.

Edward said nothing. He knew it was pointless arguing over it. This man just won't let it drop. Just half an hour ago, he did admit it to himself that he dose have form of feelings for his English Professor. But even so, he can't go saying around 'I love you' or anything like that, it's just too awkward and f weird or him to do for a man or anyone at that matter.

After a moment of silence, Ed spoke. "…I…" He hesitated. "I… I can't say I like you…"

Mustang lowered his head in disappointment.

"But,"

The man brought back up his attention to his young student.

"I can't say I entirely dislike you either. So I don't know… but, I'll…" He sighed. "I'll give it a chance."

Roy stares at his student in astonishment. A smile spread across over his face, happy to hear Edward words in honesty. He then got up from the floor while Ed went

Back to cleaning the semen stain off, wondered toward the bathroom.

He turns at the young man just before entering and said; "Just so you know, hearing you say that from your own mouth and from the heart really made me happy." Edward paused; dark haired man smiled and entered the bathroom, hearing the sound of running water as Roy turned on the faucet.

The blonde just sat there, staring down at his hands in silence, crimson in the face. His heart is beats with haste. Ed realize what he just said to his teach, not that he regretting it or anything, but he did utterly embarrass himself for saying it. However, he didn't actually say he likes him or anything in that line, only the part of him giving it a chance while still worming up to whole idea of having a… what word sure he use?… bonding time with another man. He can't and will not dare himself to use the word "relationship". No way in hell! It's just far too weird and it's only meaning of having two people sharing loving for one another. He certainly dose NOT feel that way, no way Jose! But, then again, Ed never had known how it is to have… some bonding with anyone before. He just wasn't sure what to think of it. After some moments later, Roy returned with a small bucket of warm water and a hand towel in hand.

"Here." He handed the towel over to Edward and the young blonde took it. "A little of warm water and some ordinary soup will do the trick." Mustang said, kneeling down next to his student.

Ed raised an eyebrow. "And how would you know this?"

"You've left some of your markings on my bed sheets back at my place. It wasn't easy to wash off."

Edward felt his face heat up in embarrassment. "Oh… sorry…"

"No harm done." He retorted as Mustang helped clean up Ed's cum stain on the carpet. "Oh, and by the way…" The short blonde looks at the man, smiling amusingly at young blonde. "You can put it away now. No need to have it out." The onyx headed man chuckled.

"Ack!" Edward immediately realized what the Professor have meant and remembered that his member is still left out in the cold instead tucked in its secured home, his whole face gone beet red. "S-sorry `bout that!" He said with large amount of embarrassment in his voice while having his head down so that his bangs could hide him from the world.

Roy only laughed, amuse by Ed's reaction. "You amused me Edward. I have definitely never in my life met anyone quite like you before. No one has ever made me laugh so hard for so long." He kept on his laughs for a moment longer, holding on to his stomach.

"Glad you find it so funny,' He retorted sarcastically. "now QUIT LAUGHING AT ME! I'm embarrassed enough as it is!" The blonde yelled in aggravation.

"Sorry, sorry." The man managed to calm himself down of his chortle fits, whipping away the tears that formed in the corner of his dark eyes. "Anyway, you're different than anyone I've gone out or talk with. But that's what I like about you Edward, very much." He remarked with a smile.

Roy then reached out a hand towards the young man and gently touches under Ed's chin. "You have given me what I've been lacking in my life Edward, something that no one can ever replace."

"And that would be…?"

Mustang grinned and reply; "You." He simply answered with out missing a beat.

The young man amber eyes widen by a slight, taking back by that reply, a bit pink on his cheeks.

"It is you, the person. Don't ask me why, I don't really have a straight answer. I'll just say this; some thing's just doesn't provide an answer or can be explained. We are humans after all; we tend to discover new things and ways to try differently." He then smiles, turning to his short blonde student and said; "Anyway, when I first laid my eyes on you, I somehow knew you're what's been missing in my life."

Edward lifted an eyebrow skeptically. "How could you know, I mean really."

"Ever heard the phrase 'Love at first sight'?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Then there's your answer." Roy said, giving the young blonde a lovingly smirk. "I love you Edward."

Ed's lost track of how many time's Mustang had made him blush today that evening as he felt his face heat up. He averted his golden orbs aside in once again in total embarrassment.

"Would you cut that out?" Ed demanded. "Hearing you say that makes me feel weird."

"What if a woman said it instead?"

"That's different… But even so, I'm not uses to anybody-besides my parents-say those kinds of things to me. So it's awkward and embarrassing. That's all." He told truthfully and Roy knows it.

"Then you might want to learn to get use to it, because you'll be hearing it from me every once in awhile."

"B-but not in public! I don't want anyone or any of my friends to know about this…" Edward downcast his head. "not even my own family."

"Hmm…" The dark raven haired men put on his thinking face.

Seconds later, his lips forming a smile and said; "Alright then, let's make an agreement."

"Huh?" The young man looked at him strangely and confusingly.

"Let's exchange each others cell phone numbers. That way we can communicate in secrecy as well as sending text to one another whenever it is necessary, especially in your free-time. Know what I mean?" Mustang chuckled on the last part, winking.

Edward gets the idea. His face once again turned into a light crimson color.

"So what do you say, is it a deal?"

"…" Edward hesitated, staring at the man with suspicion while getting that sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"If you say yes," The Professor continued. "then our little secret bonding will remain a secret until you are ready to announce to your love one's on your own. But if not… will, then I won't know what might accidentally slip off my tongue to them." He gave his short blonde student a mischievous sly smirk.

Ed eyes widen in absolute horror and disbelief. "Y-you wouldn't…?" His expression then turned mad. "Your black mailing me, aren't you?"

"Like I said," Roy shrugged with his charcoal eyes closed and cocked eyebrow. "you never know what might come out of my mouth."

"You fucking bastard, you are black mailing me!" He grained his teeth in anger.

Ignoring the blonde, he said; "So, is it a deal then?"

Edward clenched his teeth in frustration. He can't believe that this is happening, and the fact that this man has actually black mailed him. The young man wondered why he even liked him in the first place. After a while of silence, Ed knew there's no way out of this or dose he has any choice at that matter. A sigh of surrender escaped him; he had to do the contact with the Professor if he wants his secret to stay a secret. Like it or not, the short blonde has to made the deal.

Looking rather unhappy by this, he said; "Find… it's a deal." He held out his hand.

Before Roy can seal the deal, Edward immediately pulled his hand back.

"But on one condition."

Mustang's face turned neutral. "What is it?"

"If you ever tell any one of my friends or my family about this, then the contract you've made is broken and I'll make curtain to get your ass fired once I report you for raping one of his own student, no name mention." The young blonde retorted bluntly in a serious threatening tone in his voice while pointing an index finger at his teacher, eyes dangerously narrowed.

Roy is taken back by his student threatening attitude while gazed into his golden orbs in mild surprise. And this time, Edward truly means it. Mustang closed his dark eyes and gave him a small smile.

"Alright, it's a deal." Once he said that, he and Ed both shook on it. "Also, let's make things a little more interesting." He added.

"What to you mean?" Edward asked nervously, not knowing where this might go.

"If I ever, somehow made you confess you feelings to me by saying 'I love you', then you and I will be forever intertwined. But it has to be said before your graduation day. If not, well then…" The man sighed. "I have no choice, then to let you go."

Ed looked at the man with a surprise look on his face. Dose this man really mean that, or his he just full of crap, he doesn't know.

"I swear to you as God as my witness I'll leave you be. You never have to see or hear from me again for as lone as you live. You have my word, Edward."

The blonde gave the Professor the face of distrust. "How do I know that you're not full of shit?"

"Whether you believe in my words or not it's entirely up to you." Roy told with out missing a beat.

After a long minute, Edward had decided. "Fine by me." He replied bitterly, turning back to concentrating on cleaning up his mess. "Just so you know it won't be easy to get me to fully fall in love with you. What I have now is just merely a crush. They don't last long anyway."

"That's alright, I like a good challenge." The Professor said with a smile while helping Ed cleaned the semen off the floor. "That's what makes some things in life so fun and interesting, depending on how you look at it. But just so you know, crushes can sometimes lead to love in do time for some. I don't have a shadow of a doubt in my mind that you'll eventually fall to loving with me, Edward." He glanced up to his short blonde student while baring a smirk.

"Will see about that Roy, well just see." Edward challenged.

* * *

Two days later…

"Good morning everyone."

The class gave their reply.

"Today, we're going to start where we left off last time." The Professor said, scanning the rows of students in search for a specific blondie of his, only to be greeted by disappointment.

The man inwardly sighs sadly. "I would like you all to open your book and turn to page-"

The sudden sound of door opening interrupted the lesson, drawing the attention from everybody in the room to Edward. The young blonde stood by the doorway while slouch over, using his hands on his knees for support, breathing heavily from running. Ed lifted his head to see the onyx eyed man looking at him as he wipes some sweats from his forehead.

Roy lips formed into s small smile of happiness. "Ah Mr. Elric, how nice of you to join us today."

"Sorry…" He retorted, once his breath caught up to him. "I kinda over slept a little this morning." Ed grins innocently, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So I realized. But perhaps the next time you enter my classroom, make sure to be a little more quieter, hmm?"

The short blonde student lightly blushed. "Uh, yeah."

Edward walked up towards one of the available seat, four rows up and sat just behind his friends, Lin and Russ, looking happy to see their short friend back. Apparently, Edward and Roy managed to clean up Ed's accidental mess before the two room mates returned and discover his dirty little secret… yet, and hopefully never. That is how he wants it to stay.

"As I was saying," Mustang continued. "please open your book to page ten and read six pages worth of the next story. You have forty minutes to complete. You may begin."

After the instructions is given out, the Professor stride over to his desk and took a seat. When a moment passed by, Roy cell phone vibrated within his pant pocket. He usually doesn't get calls during work hours. All of his closes friends know to call only if in emergency not just for kicks. The man fished out his phone and flipped it open to see that he received a new text message from none other then Edward himself. Curious, Roy opened the inbox and read Ed's little message. A smile spread across his lips.

The text Edward sent says; '_**Bet you thought I wasn't coming huh? Well I'm here, thanks to you I guess. I hope you're happy.**_'

Roy closed his cell quietly and placed it on top of his desk, looking rather pleased and with his charcoal eyes closed. He inwardly chuckled as he thought to himself; '_Somehow, I always knew you would come, Edward. I somehow knew you would._'

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

Wow, 38 pages, it took 38 pages to write this chapter! One of my longest chapters yet!

Anyway, please leave a review and tell me your options on his chapter.

PS. The last two chapters have been reedited. If you want, you can go cheek it out and really tell me what you think.


End file.
